The Playgirl and the Doctor
by Elektra20
Summary: Lauren Lewis gets a job at a respectable hospital and gets more than what she bargains for. She is soon thrust into the unknown world of the Fae. Bo Dennis is a wealthy playgirl who never gives her heart to anyone and finds the idea of monogamy repulsing. When the doctor and the playgirl meets, sparks fly and a world filled with crazy family members and ex lovers appear.R&R please
1. The New Girl

***Author's Note: This story has been in my head for the past couple weeks so I just decided to publish it. This is an AU story. **

Lauren Lewis arrived at Sirona Medical center. She hasn't worked in a hospital for almost five years and as she walked through the hospital it felt natural for her. She spent most of those five years traveling with her ex girlfriend, doing humanitarian work and working with doctors without borders.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Arin Pavlova?" Lauren asked the receptionist.

"Down the hall and then make a right," the receptionist answered. "It's the second room on the right."

"Thank you," Lauren said with a smile. She made her way down the hall and when she reached the room she saw the name on the door read Dr. Arin Pavlova C.M.O. She gave a small knock on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Lauren opened the door and walked in and noticed a beautiful black-haired woman with dark blue eyes, reading a file. She wore a red sweater with a white-collar and black pants. She looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, how may I help you," she said as she got up from her chair.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Lewis, the new emergency physician," Lauren answered.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, I'm Arin Pavlova," Arin said as she reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Pavlova," Lauren said with a smile as she shook Arin's hand. When their hands met, Lauren felt a relaxing sensation and it left her in a daze. When Arin pulled her hand away, it was like nothing happened and it left her confused.

"Is everything okay?" Arin asked a little worried.

'Yes, I don't know what came over me," Lauren said. She stared back at Arin with interest. Arin was the chief medical officer at Sirona but she looked like she was barely thirty.

Arin caught Lauren's stare and smiled back at her. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I was expecting someone older to be C.M.O., since you look like you're barely thirty," Lauren said with a laugh.

"I look younger than I really am," Arin said with a laugh. "Please sit down Dr. Lewis."

Laure sat down on the seat in front of Arin and waited for Arin to take her place in front of her.

"I am so happy that you have decided to join our hospital Lauren," Arin said. "I was looking for someone who could really make a difference and I think you are the one."

"Oh thank you, but I think that a top hospital like this one could have had any of the best doctors in the world," Lauren said with a blush.

"And we have," said Arin with a smile. "You graduated top of your class from Yale's school of Medicine, not a small feat."

"Thank you, you're too kind," Lauren said with a smile.

"Come on, let me show you around," Arin said as she got up.

Lauren got up and followed her. Arin showed her all the important places she needed to know. The first floor was where she would spend most of her time in since it is where the emergency department was which was in the west wing. The north wing is the administrative offices were located. In the east wing, is where endoscopy, security, nursing services and medical records were located. In the south wing is where CT scans were done and the locker rooms were located there as well. On the west side of the south wing was where the surgical and heart center. On the second floor was where the laboratories were located. As they walked by the different laboratories, Lauren saw a person wearing a hazmat suit walking towards a special elevator. The person slid a card on the machine where the elevator buttons were and then walked in once the doors opened.

"Why is that person dressed like that?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, they're going to the third floor, it's for patients with infectious diseases that needs to be quarantined," Arin answered. "Only certain people can go up there."

Lauren nodded in understanding. She was curious about the third floor. It was strange for a hospital to have such clearance for a floor. "Is authorization needed for the third floor?"

"Yes," Arin said. She was a little uncomfortable about the questions dealing with the third floor. "Let me show you one of the most important rooms of all," she said as she tried to change the question.

"Okay," said an amused Lauren. Right now the only place that interested her was the third floor, but it seems like she would not get to see it.

"The west side is where our cafeteria is," said Arin. "We have the best hospital food in Canada, you can even call it gourmet," she whispered.

Lauren laughed at Arin's response. "I'll have to try it later."

Arin nodded in agreement. After the tour they made their way back to Arin's office.

"I hope the tour was helpful," Arin said.

"Yes, it was really great," Lauren answered.

"Alright, you just need to go to security to get your badge and then you will be ready to go," Arin said. "Welcome to Sirona Dr. Lewis," she said as she extended her hand.

"Thank you," Lauren said with as she shook Arin's hand. She felt her body relax again as their hands came into contact. Once Arin pulled away, Lauren was left in a daze.

"Make sure to tell me how your day went," Arin said.

"Okay I will," Lauren said as she tried to refocus after her handshake with Arin. It was strange; every time they touch she was left feeling daze. There was something different about Arin.

"Good luck, Dr. Lewis," Arin said as she sat back in her chair.

"Thank you," Lauren said as she walked out of Arin's office.

Arin watches as she leaves, before she starts to read a file. There was a picture of Lauren, but the name on the file said Karen Beattie.

* * *

Bo woke up with a huge hangover. She looked around her and saw that she was sandwiched between the couple she took home last night. She checked each of their pulse and to her relief they were still breathing. If she was unlucky, she would wake up with a dead body. She got up slowly from the bed and rubbed her neck. After putting on her favorite kimono, she made her way to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she took a sip, a loud knock interrupted her. An annoyed look appeared in her eyes as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door she saw a hyper-active Kenzi holding two cups of coffee.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kenzi asked?

"Wake up time," Bo replied as she took one of the coffees that Kenzi was holding.

"No, it's two in the afternoon," Kenzi answered as she made her way into Bo's penthouse.

"I had a long night," Bo said with a smirk.

"No, you did not!" Kenzi said in shock. "The Fury and her husband?"

Bo nodded before she took a sip of her coffee. Kenzi stared at Bo, mouth wide in shock

"You dirty little bird," Kenzi said with a smile.

Bo laughs at Kenzi's comment before taking a seat on her sofa.

"Any plans for today?" Kenzi asked.

"Just the usual, avoid my crazy parents," Bo answered.

"How about lunch?" Kenzi suggested.

"Lunch sounds great," Bo said with a smile. "Let me get changed."

"What about the couple?" Kenzi asked.

"Follow me," Bo said. The duo made their way towards Bo's bedroom. Bo smacked the couple on their legs and poked them playfully. "They're out cold," Bo said proudly. "They won't wake up until we get back and if they do; they know where the door is."

"Wow, what did you do them?" Kenzi answered. "Wait, I do not want to know."

Bo laughed and playfully shoved Kenzi out of her room. "Give me fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Bo Bo," Kenzi said with a laugh.

* * *

Lauren's was making her last rounds before she was off the clock. Her schedule was light for the first day. They wanted her to slowly get accustomed to the way things were done here. Her first day wasn't as hectic as she thought, the most severe case she had was a teen that came in with abdominal pain that turned out to be appendicitis. As she was finishing up her paperwork, Arin walked up to her.

"Hello, Dr. Lewis, how was your first day?" asked Arin.

"It was good, I forgotten how much I loved working in a hospital," Lauren said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Arin said with a smile. "Are you finished with your rounds now?"

"Yep, I'm just finishing some paperwork," Lauren said.

"Do you want to get drinks later?" Arin asked.

"Sure, drinks sound good," Lauren said with a smile. Although she should have said no and gone home to finish unpacking, it seemed rude to decline her boss's offer on the first day, plus she did want to get to know Arin a little more.

"Meet me at my office when you're finished," Arin said.

"Okay," Lauren said.

"I'm going to let you finish then," Arin said as she eyes the paperwork Lauren was working on.

"Okay, see you later," Lauren said.

Arin nodded in agreement before walking away. Lauren watched as the C.M.O. made her way through the halls. It seems like her boss was giving her more attention than she was used to, but maybe she was just being friendly.

* * *

At the Dal Bo took some shots with Kenzi and a group of acquaintances. Her eyes were examining the room, looking for someone interesting to take home with her. Kenzi watched as Bo scanned the room like a lioness looking for a weakened gazelle.

"Whoa, whoa, Bo Bo, how bout relaxing instead of hunting," Kenzi whispered. 'Don't you think you have enough….never mind I'm talking to a succubus who isn't even listening anymore." Kenzi's eyes followed Bo's as they watched a gorgeous blonde enter. She wore a pink button up blouse and tight forming black pants. Bo looked like she was mesmerized. "Earth to Bo," Kenzi said as she waved her hand in front of Bo's eyes. Bo caught Kenzi's hand and gently pushed it away before getting up and making her way.

"Looks like Miss Hotpants is going to get Bo-banged tonight," Kenzi said as she gulped down her shot of tequila.

Bo slowly made her way up to the gorgeous blonde and sat down beside her. "Hi, my name is Bo," she said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," Lauren said. She was a little shocked at the appearance of the beautiful brunette. She has barely been in here for thirty seconds and someone has already came up to her.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Bo said.

"I'm new in town," Lauren answered with a small smile.

The bartender interrupted their conversation as he handed Lauren a glass of beer.

"Thanks," Lauren said to the bartender before turning her attention back on the buxom brunette. The confidence coming from the brunette was so natural that it did not seem arrogant at all. Lauren thought it was really sexy.

"Since you're new in town, I know a really great tour guide that can show you around," Bo said with a grin.

"Really now and what does this tour guide look like?" asked an amused Lauren.

"About 5ft 5 inches, long dark hair, beautiful brown eyes and a great personality," Bo said.

"I think I might know a girl like that," Lauren said with a smile.

"And what do you think of her?" Bo asked with a smirk.

"I think she's beautiful but too confident," Lauren replied with her own smirk.

"Is that a problem?" Bo asked as she lean in closer to Lauren.

"No, it's not," Lauren answers, amusement shining in her soft brown eyes.

"What do you think about going somewhere private to talk?" Bo whispers in Lauren's ear.

"Maybe another time, I'm meeting someone," Lauren answers back.

"They could not be more interesting than me," Bo said as she takes one of Lauren's hands and rubs it back and forth with her thumb. Lauren feels a pleasurable sensation as their hands meet

"Maybe not," Lauren said as she lets out a blissful sigh.

At that moment Bo thought she had her until someone came and took her hand away from the blonde. Lauren's snaps out of her trance while Bo looks up in anger and in a moment that anger turned into shock.

"Arin?" Bo said in bewilderment.


	2. Off-Limits

Lauren turns to look at Arin and then back at Bo. She was confused about what happened. One minute she was in a daze and then this scene was happening. She takes a gulp of her beer as she watches the strange scene in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arin asked, as her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Just talking to a new friend," Bo replied as she removed her hand from Arin's grip.

"You two know each other?" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Arin and Bo said in unison.

"She's my cousin," Arin replied.

"You're favorite one," Bo replied with a smile.

Arin rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, preferably somewhere far away?"

"Yeah, I should get back to my table," Bo answered as she looks at Arin with interest. It was strange to see her on a date. "Sorry if I ruined your date."

"It's not a date," Lauren and Arin replied quickly.

Bo's eyes light up at the answer. "That's good to hear, maybe I'll see you around then," Bo said as she stares at Lauren. Arin gives Bo a shove as she walks away. She was disappointed that Arin ruined her moment with Lauren.

"I'm sorry about my cousin," Arin said. She was mad that Bo was here with Lauren. This was something she did not want to happen.

"No, it's fine," Lauren said with a smile. Her conversation with Bo was very entertaining. Out of the corner of her eye she watches Bo walk back to her friend. There was something interesting about her. "Is everything okay," she asked. She was mentioning the phone call that Arin took beforehand.

"Yes, everything is fine," Arin replied as the bartender gave her a dry martini.

"You're a regular here?" Lauren asked as she glanced at the glass Arin was now holding.

"Yes, my grandfather owns this place," Arin replied. She could feel eyes on them and she knew it was coming from a jealous succubus. From the corner of her eyes she saw Bo staring at them. "Let's go to my regular table."

Lauren followed Arin to a booth that was in the back corner of the pub, away from Bo's prying eyes. "Wow, it's even reserved for you."

"Yep, it's a great perk of being the granddaughter of the owner," Arin answers with a smile. She notices Lauren drinking a beer. "I didn't expect you to be a beer drinker, I thought you would be a red wine type of girl."

'Oh, I am," Lauren replies with a small laugh. "I guess I'm full of surprises."

"Yes, you are," Arin said with a smirk. "There's this question about you that has really been bugging me."

"Okay, ask away," Lauren replied.

"You are such a talented doctor, why weren't you working in a hospital?" Arin asked.

Lauren took a sip of her beer before answering. "Well my ex was a travel photographer, so I decided to put my career on hold and be with her."

"That's such a sacrifice," Arin responded.

"Yeah, I did it was for love," Lauren said sadly as she took another sip of her beer.

"Yet, you weren't happy," Arin said,

"Yeah, some part of me realized that it wouldn't have worked," Lauren said. "Her top priority was her job and I felt left out."

"I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy subject," Arin said sympathetically.

"No, it's fine," Lauren answers. "It feels good to talk about it."

I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me," Arin replied.

"Me too," Lauren said with a smile. "So have you done anything like that for love?"

No, I haven't," Arin said. "I don't think I have been in love before."

"Really?" Lauren said in shock. "It cannot be that you can't get a date because you're gorgeous." Lauren stops and thinks for second before realizing that she just told her boss that she thought she was gorgeous. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, not that I don't think you're gorgeous, but….." She was stammering and she did not know what else to say. Her mind went blank. The beer must have gotten to her or something because she did not know why she would blurt out something so unprofessional.

Arin stares back at Lauren and laughs at how cute she was. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"I think something wrong with this beer," Lauren said as she stared at her half empty glass.

Arin knew that the beer was special Fae beer from her grandfather's brewery and that it affected humans more easily than it did Faes. "Yes, there must be." She moves the glass of beer away from Lauren and asks the waiter to bring Lauren a glass of water and a sandwich. Lauren's face was red from embarrassment and she was a little drunk. When the waiter arrives with the glass of water and the sandwich, Lauren gulps down the glass of water as Arin stares at her with amusement. Lauren was kicking herself mentally for agreeing to get a drink with her boss.

"To answer your question from before, I've always put my work before any personal relationships," Arin said as she watches Lauren take a bite from her sandwich. "In some ways I guess I'm like your ex," she said jokingly.

Lauren swallows hard after Arin's last reply and coughs nervously.

"Are you okay?" Arin asked as she watches Lauren cough uncontrollably.

"Yes, I'm fine, something got caught in my throat," Lauren said as she took a sip of water. Once she regained her composure she saw that Arin was watching her intently, her eyes full of worry. "Your last name Pavlova, are you related to Nobel Prize winner, Ivan Pavlov?" Lauren asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Yes, he's my great-grandfather," Arin replied.

"Wow, being a doctor must be in your genes then," said Lauren.

"You can say that I live to heal," Arin said with a smile.

"I was reading about Sirona and I saw that an Alexander Pavlov is the CEO, are you related to him?"

Lauren asked.

"Yes, he is my father," Arin replied consciously. Most people who found out that her father was the CEO would assume that she got her position as C.M.O. because of her father, so she did not like admitting that he was. Lauren could tell by the way Arin looked that she felt uncomfortable about the question.

"I'm sorry if I asked sensitive question," Lauren said.

"No, its fine, it's just that most of the time people think that I got my position because of my father," Arin said.

"I wouldn't have thought that, I read your article on cellular transport and how a disturbance in the way the cells communicate can contribute in the cause of neurological disorders, diabetes and even immunological diseases," Lauren said excitingly."It was well written and you're arguments were precise and clear. I feel like you're on your way to win a Nobel Prize."

"Thank you," Arin said with appreciative smile. "I've also heard of your work in the Congo."

"How?"Lauren said in surprise.

"I have a friend who was there and he told me about you," Arin said. "You created an antidote for this disease that was caused by an unknown type of species, it was very impressive."

"Thank you," Lauren said. "Is that why you wanted me at Sirona?"

"Yes, you're talent needs to be used in an environment where you have the best materials at your disposal," Arin said. 'I think you will do great things at Sirona."

"That's a big expectation to live up to," Lauren said.

"I'm sure it will not be for you," Arin said with a smile. She takes a look at her cell phone and sees that it is almost midnight. "It's getting late; we should probably head home since we have an early day ahead of us."

"Okay," Lauren said as she got up slowly.

"Here take my hand," Arin said as she helps Lauren to her feet.

Lauren feels a relaxing sensation when their hand meets and she hold on to Arin's hand a little tighter. Arin moves her other hand on Lauren's arm to help steady the blonde. Once Lauren is on her feet, Arin takes her hand away from Lauren. She feels energized and less tipsy. She looks at Arin in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Arin asked.

"I don't know," Lauren did not know what happened to her. One minute she was a littlewoozy and the next she felt

invigorated.

"Oh well, come on, I'll take you home," Arin said.

Lauren nodded as she followed Arin out. Bo watches them leave together and she is surprised at how jealous she felt. She has never felt this way before. Normally she would move on and find someone else when one target did not work out, but this time it was different. She just wanted Lauren.

* * *

After dropping Lauren off at her place, Arin headed back to her apartment. As she made her way there, she saw Bo waiting patiently for her.

"What are you doing here?" Arin asked.

"Just wanted to see my favorite cousin," Bo said with a smile.

"Don't lie, we both know that's not true," Arin replied.

"Well Alex is the more fun cousin, but you're still likable," Bo said.

Arin rolls her eyes in annoyance as she opens the door to her apartment. Bo follows her in. "Just answer the question," Arin said.

"What exactly is your relationship with Lauren?" Bo asked.

"Really? You came all this way to ask that?" Arin said.

"I was curious," Bo said. She wanted to know more about the stunning blonde and why she was with her uptight cousin.

"My relationship with Dr. Lewis is nothing but platonic," Arin said."And you know that I don't date humans."

"You are missing out," Bo said. She was happy that Arin only thought of Lauren in platonic terms.

"Yes, what a shame," Arin replied sarcastically.

"Since you're not interest in her, is it okay if I ask her out?" Bo aked

"No, you cannot," Arin said. "She is off-limits."

"Why? I thought you said you weren't interested," Bo asked.

"I know you Bo, you're just going to sleep with her and then dump her," Arin said.

"Not true, she's different," Bo said.

"The wood nymph, the human nurse I had to transfer to another hospital, the gardener that worked at grandpa's house, the bartender from the Dal…" Arin said.

"Okay, okay," Bo interrupted. "I get it, I know I don't have the perfect track record, but you should understand, we're succubus, this is how we are."

"You're wrong, it's how you choose to be," Arin replied.

"Well, you were always more serket than succubus," Bo said.

"And you're more succubus than odin," Arin said. "Being a succubus does not mean that monogamy cannot happen, look at grandma and my mother."

"Yeah, I know," Bo said in annoyance. She heard this statement more times than she wanted.

"Speaking of grandma, you did remember her birthday tomorrow right?" Arin asked.

"Yes, of course I did," Bo answers.

"Hopefully our mothers can be more civilized in this family get together," Arin said.

"Yeah they almost burned the house down last time our families met up," Bo said.

'You think after centuries together, they would stop this childish rivalry," Arin said.

'I know, I'm glad we're not like that," Bo answers.

Arin nodded in agreement. Although Bo and she did not see eye to eye most of the time, they still had a friendly relationship.

"Anyways, back to Lauren." Bo said.

"Stay away from her," Arin replied.

"You know I don't have to listen to you," Bo said.

"And you do know that I'll make sure you that you won't be able to feel pleasure ever again," Arin warned.

"You are harsh," Bo said. "What is so special about Lauren that you do not want me to be with her?"

"Her intellect surpasses all those I have ever met and I think she can help solve a major health issue that is affecting Faes," Arin asked. "And if you break her heart, I think she would have a hard time helping us."

"And you think , Lauren can solve this major health issue?" Bo asked.

"Yes, she unknowingly created an antidote for an Oo'Glug problem in the Congo," Arin said.

"And why can't you, Dr. Smartypants solve this health issue," Bo questioned.

"Because the disease only affects Fae," Arin replied. Her parents had forbidden her from being in close contact with the infected since she was the heir to the Bukharin clan even though she did have a brother. Her brother was not a capable heir in her parent's eyes.

"You're afraid to catch the disease," Bo said

"So far a few have died while many others have been left comatose," Arin said. "Very few Fae doctors have been willing to check the infected. We have tried our best to solve the problem but so far we have not been able to."

"Why haven't you told me about this sooner?" Bo asked.

"At first we did not know the seriousness of the disease, since it started about a few weeks ago," Arin said. "Only a few people know."

"Do you know what caused it?" Bo asked.

"We're not quite sure yet, the symptoms have not matched anything we know," Arin said.

"Humans cannot be a part of Fae business, unless they are claimed" Bo questioned."How will Lauren be able to help out?"

"I know and I'm working my way around that," Arin said.

"Why? It would be easier for someone to just claim her,"Bo said. That someone could be her, she thought.

"If she does save the Faes, then she shouldn't be treated as property," Arin replied.

"That is so kind of you, "said Bo said.

"Just do me this one favor and stay away from her," Arin pleaded.

'If it is that important to you then fine I will stay away from her," Bo said.

"Thank you," Arin said.

"Well it was nice talking to you," Bo said. "See you at grandma's tomorrow." She walked towards the door and Arin followed behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Arin said as Bo walked out the door. She closed the door behind once Bo left. She was not going to get any sleep tonight. She had to find a way to keep Bo from coming to the hospital; she knew that Bo would find some way to see Lauren. Once Bo set her sights on someone, she was going to make sure that they were hers'. It was impossible to resist Bo's charms and for a human it could be deadly.

***Author's note: Endgame answer. This is a a Doccubus story and it will end as a Doccubus story.**


	3. True Intentions

"Everything seems fine," Laure said as she read the patient's medical chart.

"I know, but she has insisted that she was in pain," the nurse replied.

"Maybe it's neurological?" Lauren said. "I'll go and check in on her while the test for Mrs. Benson is being run."

"Okay, I go and check on them," said the nurse.

Lauren slowly walked towards exam room number seven and gives the door a little knock before opening it. "What seems to be the problem Miss Dennis?" she said as she read the name off her chart. When she looks up, she sees Bo sitting on the exam table.

"Hi," Bo said with a smile.

"Bo is short for Ysabeau I presume?" Lauren asked as she closes the door behind her.

"Yep, I prefer Bo since Ysabeau is my grandmother's name," Bo replied.

"Okay Bo, so what has been bothering you? The chart said that you have been complaining about pain all over your body."Lauren said.

"I don't know, but I think I might need a physical or something." Bo said.

"And you couldn't go to your regular physician because?" Lauren asked.

"He's on vacation," Bo said with a smile.

"How convenient,' Lauren said. She walks towards a cabinet and pulls out a medical gown and hands it over to Bo. "I'll come back later to check on you after you've changed in to that."

"No need," Bo said as she tosses the gown aside. "I'm not shy." She takes off her t-shirt in front of Lauren, who does her best to advert her eyes.

Lauren lets out a slow breath as Bo's beautiful body is reveled. She stares at Bo for a while before realizing that Bo was her patient and that she had to be professional. "Okay I'm going to check to see if you have any contusions or broken bones," she said slowly. She was having a hard time focusing as her eyes kept drifting down Bo's body. She made her way behind Bo and placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. Bo let out a small sigh when Lauren's warm hands made contact with her skin. Lauren gently moved her hands around Bo's shoulders and then she slowly glided down Bo's smooth back. Her fingers lingered a bit longer than they should have normally and it felt like she was in a trance. Bo closes here eyes and savors the feel of the doctor's touch. She wished she could get physicals everyday if Lauren was her personal doctor. Lauren then turns to face Bo and her fingers slowly move up Bo's abdomen, as Bo opens her eyes and watches her with amusement. Lauren's hands stop momentarily when it is near Bo's chest, as if contemplating whether she should touch them or not. She decided she better not and moves her hands towards Bo's arms and then slowly up her neck. "You're beautiful," Lauren said as her eyes finally meet up with Bo's. "I meant it in a professional way," she said once she realizes that what she said was unprofessional. She turns away from Bo, trying to regain her composure and to mentally kick herself for saying something like that.

"It's okay, I have that effect on people," Bo said with a smirk.

Once Lauren gains back her composure, she turns back around to face Bo. "Everything seems fine with you, you're in perfect condition," Lauren said as she tried to sound professional."

"Well I do feel better after seeing you," Bo said with a smile.

I feel like you came here on false pretenses," Lauren questions.

"No I didn't. I do have a problem that only you can solve," Bo said.

"And what is that?" Lauren questions, her eyes lingered a bit on Bo's breast before she pulls them away and looks into Bo's eyes.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I think the best way to solve that problem is for you to go out with me," Bo said.

A small smile appears on Lauren's lips as she realizes that this whole scenario was a plan by Bo to get close to was flattered but she didn't think it was time for her to go on a date yet. "I'm sorry but I can't go out with a patient."

"I'm not really a patient," Bo said with a smile.

"This whole scenario was a plan, wasn't it?" Lauren asked.

"Is it a plan to see a really hot doctor?" Bo questions.

"Yes, if you fake the need to see a doctor," Lauren said. "I have many other patients with real illnesses I could have spent time with."

'I made sure that another doctor took care of those patients," Bo said.

"You've planned this out?" Lauren said .She was a little impressed.

"When I want someone, I do my best to impress," Bo said with a smile. "One date is all I ask for?"

Lauren wasn't sure if she was ready to date yet, she had just gotten out of a long relationship. She should say no since she should just focus on her career now, but there was something about Bo that made her want to say yes. Her eyes linger automatically on Bo's body again and she has to mentally pull herself away. There was attraction between them and Lauren was trying to fight it. "I think it's time for you to put your shirt back on," she said as she picks Bo's shirt up and hands it to her.

"I think it's better if I leave it off," Bo said with a smirk.

"I don't think so," Lauren replied with a smile.

Bo takes the shirt from Lauren and reluctantly puts it on.

"It was nice meeting you again Bo, hopefully we will not meet like this again, "Lauren said.

"And we don't have to," Bo said as she reaches out and takes Lauren's hands in hers.

A pleasurable sensation runs up Lauren's hands and through her body causing her to let out a low blissful sigh.

"I can offer you many things," Bo said seductively.

Before Lauren could answer a quick knock is heard and Bo lets go of Lauren's hands in surprise. The door opens and a blonde woman walks in. She closes the door behind her.

"Bo Bo trouble is coming," the woman said.

"What?" Bo asked as she quickly gets off the lab table. "Quick Kenzi get on the table,"

Lauren watches in confusion as the two switch places. "What's going on?"

The door opens and Bo and Kenzi tense up as it does. A tall black hair man with blue eyes walks in.

"Alex!" Bo and Kenzi shouted.

"What?" Alex said in surprised as he shuts the door behind him.

"You scared us?" said Kenzi.

"Yeah, we thought you were Arin," Bo said.

"What, we don't even look-alike," said an offended Alex. "I just followed a pretty blonde here, who knew it would be Kenzi?"

"Hey, I look good as a blonde," Kenzi said as she got off the exam table and took off her wig.

"What is going on?" Lauren asked.

"Hey," Alex said flirtatiously as he notices Lauren. As he made his way towards the doctor, Kenzi grabs him by the arm and pulls him away.

"You do not want to be part of that," Kenzi whispered.

"Aww did Bo call dibs," Alex said as he looks at Bo and Lauren staring intently at each other.

"Yeah and so did your sister," Kenzi replied.

"But she's human," Alex whisperes.

"I know," Kenzi said.

"Weird," Alex replied as he looks at Lauren in interest.

Kenzi nodded in agreement before her head turns towards the door and as it opens, Kenzi shoves Alex aside and dives on the exam table.

Bo and Alex tense up as Lauren just watches the scene in confusion.

"What's going on in here?" Arin said as she walked in the door. Her eyes turn towards Bo, anger flashing through her eyes.

"I think I hurt my ribs," Kenzi winced as she rubbed her abdomen.

Lauren hurries over her to make sure she's okay.

"Kenzi wasn't feeling well so I took her to the hospital," Bo said.

"If that's true then why does the patient chart say Ysabeau Dennis?" Arin asked.

"Umm she forgot her I.D.?" Bo replied.

"I think I'm really hurt," Kenzi winced. "Ow!" she said as she glares at Lauren who had gently applied pressure on Kenzi's abdomen.

"Sorry, I had to make sure you didn't break anything," Lauren replied. "Right now I think you just have bruising."

Kenzi nodded slowly as Lauren continued to check on her.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Arin said as she turned towards her younger brother.

"I…uhh…I just came to see how Kenzi was doing," Alex stammers.

"Okay," Arin said suspiciously before turning her attention back on Bo. "Can I have a word with you in my office?"

"I think it's best if I stay with Kenzi right now," Bo replied.

"I'm sure she will be fine with Dr. Lewis here,' Arin said, her voice was low and serious.

"Okay then," Bo said slowly as she walk towards Arin.

Arin grabs a hold of Bo's wrist and walks out the door.

"Alex, go after them," Kenzi shouted.

"Why, they're just talking," Alex said in confusion.

"No, this might happen," Kenzi said she made a slashing motion towards her throat.

"Oh," Alex said in realization. "I better stop my sister from killing my cousin," he said before he ran out the door.

Lauren stares at both of them in confusion. "Is someone going to explain to me what's going on?"

"This problem is bigger than the both of us, Hotpants," Kenzi said.

"What? Did you just call me Hotpants?" Lauren said.

"Oh, right, Dr. Hotpants I mean," Kenzi said as she gave Lauren a pat on her shoulder. Kenzi hops off the exam table and rubs her abdomen slowly before making her way out the exam room.

"What a strange morning," Lauren said as she shakes her head at the events that just happened.

* * *

"I told you to stay away from Dr. Lewis," Arin said angrily.

"I just took Kenzi to the hospital; I didn't know Lauren would be the physician working right now," Bo answered.

"Don't lie to me," Arin said. "You enthralled another physician to take care of Lauren's other patients."

"I thought it would be helpful, if there was another doctor to help out," Bo replied.

Arin lets out an exhausted sigh as she ran her hands through her hair. "I know you Bo and I know you're not going to stop until you get what you want."

"Aren't you the same way?" Bo questions.

Arin bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from letting out a small smile. They knew each other too well. "I like think that my wants are less selfish than yours."

"I think you actually want Lauren for yourself," Bo challenged.

Arin clenched her fist in anger as she glared at Bo.

"Whoa, calm down you guys," Alex said when came in to Arin's office and saw the two cousins glaring at each other.

"Alex, stay out of this," Arin ordered.

"I would love to sis, but I don't think grandma would be too happy if she lost both grandchildren during her birthday," Alex replied. "So how about you two take a breather."

"You're right," Arin and Bo said.

"I am? Yeah I am," Alex said proudly.

"Just for your information, I do not want Lauren in the way that you do," Arin said to Bo.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Bo said. "I won't screw up your plan to save the Fae."

"Save the Fae?" Alex asked confused.

"And if you break Lauren's heart?" Arin questioned.

"I won't. There's something special between us that I can't describe," Bo said dreamily. "It's not just physical, just talking to her is fun."

Arin and Alex look at each other in confusion.

"Who are you and what did you do to Bo?" Alex asked.

"What did you do to my bestie?" Kenzi asked as she walks in the room.

"I'm still here," Bo said.

"Fine I won't impede on your quest for Laure," Arin said. She could tell that Lauren was different from all the other conquest Bo had in t he past and that Bo really had interest in her.

"Thanks," Bo said as she gave Arin a hug. "Sorry about what I said before."

I'm sorry too," Arin said.

"Yay hugs," Alex said as he goes over to Kenzi with his arms outstretched.

"No way incubus," Kenzi said as she pushes him away causing Arin and Bo to let out a laugh.

"Bo did you ever get Hotpants to go out with you?" Kenzi asked.

"Hotpants?" Arin and Alex said in confusion.

"I'm still working on it," Bo said.

"Is that why you want her because she hasn't fallen for you already?" Arin questioned?

"No she has, it's just that we were interrupted before she could agree to go out with me," Bo didn't want to admit that Lauren turned her down the first time.

"I'm impressed if she can resist your charms," Alex said. "She must be superhuman."

"There's no such thing," Arin said.

"Hello, what do you call me?" Kenzi asked.

"Weird," Alex said.

Kenzi smacks Alex while Arin and Bo laugh.

"Well I'm going to find the pretty doctor now," Bo said.

"Not while she's working," Arin ordered,

"You're the boss can't you give her a break," Bo said.

"I think you already gave her one when you enthralled one of my doctors," Arin said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bo said as she rushed out of the room.

"No…" Arin said as she watches Bo run out the door. "Why don't people listen?" She turns her attention to Alex and Kenzi were trying to put a broken DNA model back together. "How many times have I told you guys not to touch anything in my room?"

"It was like that when we got here," Alex said while Kenzi nodded in agreement.

"Just get out," Arin said exhaustedly.

"Okay," Alex said as he and Kenzi slowly backed out of the office.

"Leave the model," Arin said to Alex who slowly puts the model down on the table before exiting.

Arin lets out an exhausted sigh before placing two fingers on her pulse; it was beating faster than normal. "I need a vacation," she said to herself as she sat back down on her chair. She closes her eyes and tried to think of something peaceful. A light knock is heard on the door, causing Arin to open her eyes immediately. "Come in."

The door opens and she sees Lauren walk in. "Hi Dr. Pavlova, I just wanted to apologize about the event that happened earlier."

"No, it's fine, "Arin said. "It was my cousin who was to blame."

Lauren nods her head in understanding. "It seems like she likes me a lot."

"Yeah she does. I haven't seen her act like this before," Arin replied. Her answer surprises herself. It was like she was helping Bo by telling Lauren this.

Lauren smiles to herself at Arin's answer. "That's good to hear. I hope everything went well with you two."

"Yes we solved our differences," Arin said. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. I should go finish my rounds," Lauren said.

"Okay," Arin said. She watched as the Lauren left the room and the thought of her being with Bo could be helpful. If Lauren did fall in love with Bo maybe she wouldn't be a threat to expose the Fae. The idea of telling Lauren about the Fae and the risk of her revealing the Fae to the world has deter Arin from telling the blonde about the Fae virus. She could use the information about Lauren's past life as Karen Beattie to get the human to swear allegiance to the Light Fae; it was something her father would do, but Arin wasn't willing to risk the relationship she formed with Lauren. She needed time to see if she could truly trust the human but time was not on her side. She picks up the file on her desk, so far the death toll caused by the mysterious Fae disease has reached the high fifties and there has been 137 infected. There have been five new patients that came in today. Something has to be done soon or someone close to her could be the next patient on the list.

* * *

Bo walked gloomily out the parking lot as Kenzi and Alex walked beside her. She went to go find Lauren but wasn't able to. Kenzi and Alex had to drag her out of the hospital to keep her from taking over the PA systems at the hospital and causing more trouble with Arin.

"Don't worry Bo Bo, you'll get your chance with Hotpants," Kenzi said comfortingly.

"I can't believe you're like this," Alex said.

"Me too," Bo said in confusion. She has never wanted someone so badly before.

"What did she do to you when you were in the exam room?" Kenzi questioned. "Did she do something to your brain?"

A small smile appeared on Bo's lips as she recalled the soft, warm hands that moved around her body.

"Bo!" Kenzi shouted as she tried to shake Bo out of her day-dream.

"What?" Bo asked as she was taken back to reality. A small ring sounded and Bo took her phone out of her pocket. She had a text from an unknown number. The text read: _Do you want to grab drinks tonight? Lauren. _ Bo stared at the phone like it was a foreign object. "Is it for real?"

Alex and Kenzi stare at Bo's phone and then they look back at her.

"Answer it," Kenzi said.

"How did she get my number?" Bo asked.

"Some cool chick must have slipped it into her pocket while the doc was examining her," Kenzi said with a smile.

"Kenzi you're the best," Bo said as she grabbed her into a big hug.

"Grandma's birthday party is tonight though," Alex reminded Bo.

"Oh crap, right," Bo said. "The party is eight so how about I say we get drinks at 7?"

"Is an hour enough time for you?" Alex asked?

"We're just going to talk," Bo answered innocently.

Kenzi and Alex both stared at each before breaking out in laughter.

"From the way you guys were staring at each other in the exam room, I thought you guys were undressing each other with your eyes," Alex said.

"Six o'clock then?" Bo asked.

"It's your choice Bo Bo," Kenzi said.

Bo texted Lauren back, _do you want to meet at the Dal at 6?_

Lauren responded with _How about 6:30?_

Bo responded with, _ok see you there_.

"I have a date," Bo said with an excited smile.

Kenzi gives Bo a playful shove. "I don't even know you anymore."

"I don't either," Bo said with a laugh. For the first time in a while she was excited about a date. It made her nervous. She couldn't wait for 6:30 to arrive.


	4. Date Night

Bo tried to sit silently at the bar while waiting for Lauren. She was slowly getting impatient and hungry as she watched all the attractive Faes coming into the Dal. It was strange how she was the one waiting for someone when it was usually the other way around. She chuckle at the thought of being on the other side of things and took a quick shot of tequila. She grimace a little as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"Wow, tequila this early in the day?" Lauren asked in mock surprised.

Bo turns to the direction of the voice and sees Lauren standing behind her, a smile appearing on her lips. "I thought it would be a good start for what is to come," Bo said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for being late; there was an emergency that I had to take care of before I could leave. Lauren said as she sat down beside Bo.

"No, it is fine I just got here a while ago," Bo lied.

"So what is to come?" Lauren asked.

"Well after this wonderful get together, I have to be in a room with my crazy family for at least a couple of hours," Bo said as she flagged down the bartender for another shot of tequila.

"I'll have the same," Lauren said to the bartender.

"Just give us a whole row of them," Bo added.

"I don't think you want to be drunk at the family get together," Lauren warned.

"I think I do," Bo said with a smile. "So doctor how was your day?"

"Well I had one of the strangest," Lauren said with a smile.

"Strange can be good," Bo said with a smirk.

"Well I had this strange case where this one patient requested to see me although she was in perfect condition," Lauren said.

"I bet she had a good reason to though," Bo replied with a smile.

"Let's just say it was interesting," Lauren said with a laugh.

"I bet she was hot," Bo said with a smirk.

"It would be very unprofessional of me to think of my patients like that," Lauren said with a smile.

"Would it be more professional if you thought she was beautiful?" Bo teased.

"No comment," Lauren said with a laugh. She took her shot of tequila and grimaced as the sharp liquid passed through her throat.

Bo watched her with interest, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "Would it be okay if the patient thought the doctor was very beautiful?"

"It depends, what does the patient want from the doctor?" Lauren asked.

"It's not what the patient wants from the doctor, it's more like the patient wanting the doctor," Bo answered.

"What if the doctor thinks it's a bad idea?" Lauren asked as her soft brown eyes meet up with Bo's dark ones.

"I can think of plenty of reasons for it to be a good idea," Bo replied as she gently moves aside a loose strand of hair from Lauren's face. Her eyes never leave Lauren's.

"I know your type Bo," Lauren said with a smirk.

"And what's my type," Bo said with a smile. Her smile was devilishly charming and it could disarm anyone she wanted or at least she thought it did.

"The type that thinks they can get anyone they want," Lauren said.

"It's part of my genes," Bo said. She was confused, the smile didn't work.

"Impossible, that has nothing to with genealogy," Lauren said with a laugh.

"I'm special," Bo replied with a smile.

"Special, I might agree on that," Lauren said.

"Is that why you asked to have drinks with me?" Bo asked with a smirk.

"More like curiosity. You are interesting," Lauren said. "I want to get to know you."

"I don't think you're ready for my world," Bo said with a small smile.

"And why is that?" Lauren asked.

"It's chaotic and full of stupid rules," Bo said as she took a shot of tequila.

"You don't look like the type to follow rules," Lauren questions as she took a shot of tequila.

"And you do," Bo answers.

"There are times when rules can be broken," Lauren said.

"What do you think about breaking them tonight," Bo said seductively as she leaned in closer to Lauren.

"What rules would we be breaking?" Lauren asked as her eyes fall on Bo's lips.

"Anyone we want," Bo said as she closes the distance between them and kisses Lauren. The kiss was magnetic and it felt like electricity was passing through their bodies. Lauren felt hypnotized liked she didn't want to break the kiss. It took a lot of resilience to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked in shock.

"Nothing," Lauren said as she tried to shake herself from the emotions she felt when they kissed. Could she really be feeling something already? "Acquaintances shouldn't kiss yet," Lauren said with a smile.

"I think were more than acquaintances," Bo responded.

"You still have a long way to go,"Lauren answered.

"I think a shortcut can be taken," Bo said as she leans in to kiss Lauren again.,

"Not tonight," Lauren said with a smirk. She takes a look at her watch. "I have to go. "

"But the fun just started," Bo said.

"The fun has to end sometime," Lauren said. She reaches for her purse to pay for the drinks but Bo stops her.

"I got it," Bo said. "You know the fun doesn't have to stop."

"I know, but fun doesn't just have to involve you" Lauren said a smirk "Thanks for the drinks."

"You're welcome," Bo replied with impress smile.

"Enjoy your family gathering and tell Arin I said hi," Lauren said.

"I will," Bo said enviously. "Maybe we can do this another time.

"Sure," Lauren slowly makes her way out of the Dal as Bo watches on.

Bo was impressed that Lauren was able to resist her. The kiss with Lauren was something she has never felt before. The connection between them created a spark that ignited her whole being and just being around Lauren felt like an adrenaline rush. Maybe there could be something more between them. Bo glances at her cell phone and notices that she it was almost 7:30 p.m. and cursed silently as she made her way out of the Dal. She had to change and get ready for her grandma's birthday party. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

* * *

Bo made her way into her grandparent's massive mansion and once she saw her mother she tried her best to avoid her but it was too late.

"Bo, there you are," Aife said as she grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Mother," Bo said bitterly.

"I've tried to reach you but my calls kept on going to voice mail," Aife said.

"I've been busy," Bo said as she tried to pull her arm away from her mother's grasp.

"Why don't we spend some time together tomorrow?" Aife asked as she held on to Bo tightly.

"The last time you wanted to spend time together, you left me at the restaurant and went home with the waiter. We were barely there for five minutes," Bo said angrily.

"I was hungry," Aife said defensively.

"Well I'm busy all week," Bo said as she finally pulled away from Aife.

"I'll be here for the whole month," Aife said.

"Let me rephrase that then, I'm busy the whole month," Bo said as she walked away from Aife.

Aife let out a sigh as she watched Bo storm off. She soon followed after her.

Bo reached the living room where Arin and the rest of her family were waiting.

"How was the date?" Alex asked as he handed Bo a glass of champagne.

"It was different," Bo answered as she downed the glass of champagne while her aunt and uncle watched on disapprovingly.

"Why don't you slow down," Arin whispered as she walked over to Bo.

"Sorry, but I had a rough meeting with someone," Bo said as Alex and Arin turned to see Aife walk in.

"Please let this evening be peaceful," Arin said as she took a sip of champagne. She watched as Aife walked over to her parents

"Ailey, Alexander how have you guys been?" Aife asked.

"We're fine," Ailey answered. "How has Gerard been?"

"He's doing well, he's away on business," Aife said. She bit the side of her cheek to hold back her anger. Ailey knew that she did not like talking about Gerard since they were estrange.

"Watching our parents trying to be nice to each other is cringed worthy," Alex said as he watched his mother and aunt.

"Being in the same room is hard enough," Bo replied as she took Arin's glass of champagne and downed it.

"Try not to get too drunk, we might have to stop our mothers from killing each other later," Arin said as she took her glass back from Bo.

"If it happens, we should let it," Bo said bitterly.

"Do I have to play peacekeeper again," said an annoyed Arin as she made her way to her parents and Aife. "Aunt Aife it's good to see you," she said as she gave her aunt a hug.

"Wow, Arin you grew up well," said Aife as she hugged Arin.

"Thank you," Arin said.

"You look nothing like your mother, what a blessing," Aife said.

"We're twins you idiot, "Ailey said . "You're insulting yourself too."

"We don't look exactly alike," Aife counters.

"We're identical twins," Ailey said bitterly.

"Okay please stop, we don't want another argument; it's grandma's birthday," Arin said.

Ailey and Aife glared at each other before turning away from each other. At that moment Trick and Isabeau came into the room.

"Happy birthday mother," Ailey said as she walked over towards her mother and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Ailey," Isabeau said with a smile.

"Happy birthday mother," Aife said as she shoved Ailey away and gave her mother a hug. Ailey glares at Aife before going over to her gather and giving him a hug.

"Thank you Aife, it's good to see you," Isabeau said. "I've heard you relocated to Berlin.

"Yes, for the time being. Rainer sends his regards," Aife said.

"Where is he?" Isabeau asked.

"He's had a last-minute business problem he had to deal with," Aife said.

Trick tried his best not to smile. He and Rainer did not have a great relationship so it was a relief that he would not have to be in the same room as him.

"Father," Aife said bitterly as she acknowledges Trick. They had a tense relationship and as they had always had opposites view points.

"Aife," Trick said.

The rest of the family congratulated Isabeau on her birthday and made their way to the dining hall where a large table was filled with a variety of food. As everyone took their seats, they all raised their glasses to wish Isabeau a happy birthday.

"I know that everyone isn't here, but I'm so happy to be able to spend it with the rest of my family," Isabeau said with a smile. "Now let's eat."

Aife and Ailey who sat across from each other's exchanged glares while the rest of the family ate silently.

"This is so awkward," Alex whispered.

"Just eat," Arin whispered back as she elbowed him in the arm.

"So how was everybody's day?" Isabeau asked happily.

Everyone turned and looked around at each other, unsure of what to say. Bo took a sip of champagne so she wouldn't have to talk.

"Bo had a date," Alex said excitedly.

Bo nearly spits out her champagne and coughs uncomfortably. Everyone looks at her in surprise. Once Bo regains her composure she glares at Alex who apologizes silently.

"How was it?" Isabeau asked.

"Yes, tell us," Aife said with interest.

"It wasn't exactly a date, I just had a drink with a new friend," Bo answers.

"Who is this new friend?" Arin asked with interest.

"Just this person," Bo said uncomfortably.

"It's the pretty blonde doctor from before," Alex answered.

Arin's eyes widen in surprise while Bo looked at Alex with daggers in her eyes.

"Who is this pretty blonde doctor?" Aife asked.

"There's really nothing to talk about," Bo said uncomfortably.

"She works with Arin," Alex said.

"Shut up Alex!" Bo and Arin shouted in unison.

Alex takes a drink of champagne and turns away.

"Who is this doctor?" Alexander asked.

"She's the new E.R. physician," Arin said softly.

"Dr. Lewis?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, "Arin said uncomfortably.

"She's a human," Alexander said.

"Yes, "Arin said as she looks away from her father's gaze.

"A human?" Aife said with a smile. "Anything happened yet?"

"Mom!" Bo said in anger.

'Of course you would ask that," Ailey said to Aife.

"You shouldn't be so uptight, some people might think you're an Albaster," Aife seethed.

Everyone in the room looks in shock and horror at the mention of Albaster. Comparing a succubus to an Albaster was the most insulting thing to say to a succubus. Isabeau clutches her chest and gasp before fainting. Trick and Alexander rushes over to her.

"That is it I'm done pretending to be polite with you bitch," Ailey said angrily as she got up from her seat. She tossed her glass of champagne at Aife.

"Mother don't," Arin said as she got up from her seat.

"Hide the knives," Alex whispers as he takes the knives from the table and tosses then under the table.

"Stop pretending to be Miss goody two-shoes, I know you're not," Aife replied angrily as she tosses her glass of champagne at Ailey.

"Girls stop!" Trick commanded as he tried to get his wife to wake up.

Arin and Alex held their mother back while Bo grabbed Aife and pulled her back down.

"You're just jealous of me," Ailey replied.

"Why would I be jealous of your boring life," Aife shouted as she shook Bo off her.

"Let go of me!" Ailey said angrily to her children. Her eyes were blazing with rage.

Arin and Alex release their hold on their mother. This was the first time they have seen their mother this angry.

"Stop it both of you!" Bo shouted. "This is grandma's day and you're both ruining it for both of her."

"Yes, look at what you both have done," Arin added as she pointed to her grandma.

Aife and Ailey both take a deep breath before turning to their mother who was lying on the floor in shock.

"Yeah, why can't you both be like Arin and Bo? They're both really different but they get along most of the time," Alex said.

"At least make an attempt to get along for a couple hours that was what your mother wanted" Trick said. "It is sad when your children have to scold you two."

Ailey and Aife both look away; both were ashamed of their actions. They walked towards their mother.

"We're sorry for ruining your day mother," Ailey said.

"We'll behave ourselves for rest of the evening," Aife added.

"Thank you both," Isabeau said as she gave her daughters a hug. "Never mention Alabasters again."

"Okay," Aife said.

You two can learn a thing or two from your daughters," Trick said.

Arin and Bo look at each other and smile while they're mothers looked at them proudly.

"Let's never be like them," Bo said to Arin.

"I agree," Arin said. Her cell phone rings and she heads out to take the call.

Aife, Ailey and Trick help Isabeau up from the floor.

"Now let's finish our meals peacefully," Trick said.

The rest of the family nods in agreement and takes their seats. Arin comes back into the room; her complexion was paler.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked.

"I have to head to the hospital, it's an emergency," Arin said sadly. She walks over to her grandma and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry grandma, I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"No it's fine, I understand," Isabeau said as she gave her granddaughter a hug.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Alexander asked.

"No, Brendan just wanted to tell me about some new developments in our case," Arin said. "I'll let you know what I find out when I get there."

'Okay," Alexander said.

The family watches as Arin takes her leave. Alex watches sadly as he wants to follow his sister and get out of the dinner. Bo wonders if Lauren will be part of the case this time.

* * *

Arin was looking through new paper work as a tall brown haired man watched her.

"Are you serious?" Arin asked in shock.

"Yes, I think that humans could be the cause of the virus," the man sad solemnly. "Faes feed off humans, so it is likely that the disease is coming from them."

"I know but not all Faes feed off humans physically," Arin said.

"Yes, but it can come from being in close contact," the man said.

"Brendan this information will cause chaos if we let it be known in the Fae community," Arin said.

"I know that is why I decided to tell you first," Brendan said.

"Are you sure about this," Arin said with a sigh as she looks over the paperwork again.

"I wouldn't lie to you Arin," Brendan said as he placed his hands on Arin's shoulders. "The pathogen found in the infected, is something that is not compatible with Fae biology. It is something that fits in the human biological systems."

"This cannot be happening," Arin said as she shook her head. She moves away from Brendan who takes his hands off her shoulders. "I wanted Dr. Lewis to help with this case."

"Dr. Lewis? She is a human," Brendan said.

"I know, but I think she could have some knowledge on how to help," Arin said.

"Arin, humans are not allowed in Fae business, it's against the law," Brendan warned." The risk of her telling the world about the Fae is dangerous."

'I know but I think she can be trusted," Arin said softly.

"I don't think she can be," Brendan said.

"You don't know her," Arin said.

"Humans cannot be trusted," Brendan argued.

Arin roll her eyes in annoyance. It was so Fae like to think that humans were inferior beings that all humans were the same. She turns away from him and looks out her window, trying to decide what to do about this situation. Brendan sees that he had upset her and tries to do damage control.

"It's not that I think all humans cannot be trusted, it's that I don't want you to get in trouble," Brendan stated. "I care about you Arin."

"I know and you're a great friend, but whatever decision I make, you have to respect it," Arin said as she turns back towards him. She emphasizes on the word friend, which cause Brendan to recoil a little.

"I will, I hope you make the right one," Brendan said.

"Just give me some time to think," Arin said slowly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Brendan replied as he made his way out of Arin's office.

Arin falls on her chair exhaustively before turning her attention back on the papers on her desk. She picks up the file with Lauren's picture on it. "Lauren, Karen, what am I going to do with you?"

***Author's Note: Sorry if I haven't been updating as quickly as before. I just started school again.**


	5. A New World

Lauren was busy grocery shopping, she did not have to go in for work until later this night. As she was walking down the aisle, her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Hello?' Lauren answered as she dropped a bottle of laundry detergent in her shopping cart.

"Do you have a twin?" a female voice asked.

"Bo?" Lauren asked as she recognized the voice.

"I see this beautiful blonde walking down the aisle," Bo said.

"Where are you?" Lauren said as she looked around the aisle.

"She has the cutest face when she's bewildered," Bo said with a smile.

"Bo," Lauren said as she tucks her hair behind her ear

"Now she's brushing aside her perfect blonde locks," Bo replied.

'Bo, where are you?" Lauren asked as she continues to walk down the aisle. She suddenly stops when Bo appears before her.

"A look of astonishment appears on her face when she meets a very gorgeous brunette," Bo said as she puts down her phone.

Lauren puts her phone back in her pocket and stares at Bo. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with a friend to buy some things," Bo said. "Do you think us meeting again is fate?"

"I'll say it was a chance encounter," Lauren said with a smile.

"You don't believe fate?" Bo asked with interest.

"Those chance encounters were lives collide and things you thought before have changed forever," Lauren said.

"Yes," Bo said as she looks at Lauren with amusement.

"Those things are for movies," Lauren said.

"Oh," Bo said in disappointment.

"Hey Bo, look at his box it's huge," Kenzi said excitedly as she held up two boxes Lucky charms. Her smile fades a bit when she sees Lauren. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Lauren and Bo said in unison as they turned to look at each other.

"Okay, cause we have to go to the Clubhouse later to sign because you have to sign for the new furniture that's coming in today," Kenzi reminded.

"Clubhouse?" Lauren asked.

"It's a nightclub that we run," Bo said.

"It's fun like a club and homey like a house," Kenzi said proudly.

"Okay," Lauren said.

"Maybe you can stop by sometimes?" Bo suggested.

"I'll think about it," Lauren said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, that chocolate bar is huge," Kenzi said dramatically as she tried to get away from being the awkward third wheel. "See ya," She runs down the aisle, towards the candy aisle.

"You have an interesting friend there," Lauren said with amusement.

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me," Bo said with a smile. "So do you have any plans today?"

"We'll I need to finish unpacking and then I hope to relax a little before I head back to the hospital,"Lauren said.

"Night shift?" Bo asked.

"Yeah that's how the rotation went," Lauren answers.

"If you need help unpacking, I can definitely help you with that," Bo said.

"I don't know, me and you at my house," Lauren debated.

"An extra pair of hands can make the work faster," Bo suggested.

"But I don't even know you yet," Lauren said.

"Then you can," Bo said.

"Okay you have a deal, "Lauren said with a smile.

While Lauren was paying for her things, Bo saw Kenzi looking at her. Kenzi imitated a whipping motion

with her hand, while Bo shook her head profusely.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren asked as she looked at Bo.

"No, nothing's wrong," Bo said as she turned to glare at a smiling Kenzi.

"Don't you need to sign for the furniture at your club?" Lauren asked.

"It's not coming until the evening and Kenzi can sign for it," Bo said.

"Okay," Lauren said.

* * *

After a quick drive, they made their way towards Lauren's apartment, and the once the door was opened; boxes could be seen all over the room.

"I'm sorry if this place is a mess," Lauren said as she made her way around the boxes.

"Its fine," Bo said as she glanced around the apartment. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, "Lauren replied. "I really wanted something homey and this place was perfect."

'Great choice Dr. Lewis," Bo said with a smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lauren asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Water would be fine," Bo answers as she walks towards a box. "Where would you like me to move this?"

"Oh, be careful with that," Lauren warned as she brought Bo a glass of water.

"What's in there?" Bo asked. She glanced at the box with curiosity.

"It's my.. uhh.. whole Star Wars DVD collection and my... Khan collectable action figures," Lauren said hesitantly.

"You are too cute," Bo said as a huge grin appeared on her face. She takes the glass of water from Lauren and takes a sip."Is there another box I can help you unpack?"

Lauren turns away from Bo to hide her blushing face. "How about those over there?" she asked as she pointed towards the boxes behind her couch.

"Okay," Bo said. She puts her glass of water down on a table and walks over towards the boxes.

After a couple of hours the two rested comfortably on Lauren's couch. The apartment was now cleared of all the boxes from before and the whole living room was free of clutter.

"I told you I would be a great help," Bo said with a smile as she glanced around the apartment.

"Thank you for the help," Lauren said.

"You're welcome," Bo said. "So Lauren, what brought you to the great Toronto area?"

"Well the opportunity to work at Sirona just came up when I was doing humanitarian work in the Congo," Lauren said. "At first I thought it was too good to be true, since I had no idea how they found me. I received a call from Arin who insisted that I was needed at Sirona and she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I'm glad you decided to come here," Bo said.

"Me too, I was tired of all the traveling I was doing," Lauren answers. "I wanted to settle down and have a place to call home."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you travel so much if you wanted to settle down?" Bo asked.

"Well I was in this long relationship and I thought it was best for us to stick together," Lauren said.

"It didn't work out?" Bo questions.

"I wasn't happy with the situation and she wasn't willing to put us before her career," Lauren answers.

"You loved her enough to put your career on hold but she wouldn't do the same for you," Bo said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the crazy thing about love," Lauren replied as she took a sip of water.

Bo shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe the sacrifice Lauren made just because of love. Bo would never have done something like that. It just wasn't worth it for her. Lauren was silently observing Bo as she was thinking.

"Have you done anything like that before?" Lauren asked.

"No, I haven't," Bo said. "I don't think I ever would."

"Have you never been so in love with someone before, that you would do anything to be with them?" Lauren asked.

"No, I haven't," Bo answered slowly.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Lauren asked.

"Almost," Bo said.

"Almost?" Lauren said in confusion.

"There was this guy that my grandparents fostered and I would see him every time I visited them," Bo said. "We were inseparable and I cared about him a lot. " Bo could not believe she was admitting this to Lauren but somehow it felt natural for her to do so. She felt like she trusted her.

"What happened between you two?" Lauren asked as she stared intently at Bo.

"He went back to Ireland to find his family," Bo answered. "He begged me to come with him, but I couldn't leave my life here. At first he wouldn't go without me but he finally left because I couldn't tell him that I loved him."

"Did you love him?" Lauren asked.

"I did like him a lot and I did care about him. There was this familiarity with him and I trusted him, but I don't know if it could be love," Bo said honestly."It was the first and only real relationship"

"Did it affect you that much that you didn't want a relationship anymore," Lauren questions.

"No, I was always against relationships. Monogamy is great and all but it doesn't work," Bo said.

"Why do you think like that?" Lauren questions.

"Can you really picture yourself with one person for your entire life?" Bi scoffed.

"Yes," Lauren said seriously.

"Is love really enough to stay in a monogamous relationship?" Bo asked.

"Love is the foundation and you build around it."Lauren said as she looks Bo in the eyes. "What is love for you then?"

"Someone who can move my heart," Bo said as her eyes stare back at the soft brown eyes.

The energy between then was flowing through their bodies, electrifying their hearts as they continued to gaze into each others eyes. The distance between them on the couch has shortened as they open themselves up to each other.

"Do you think someone can do that?" Lauren asked, her eyes never leave Bo's.

"Maybe," Bo said as her eyes fall on the luscious pink lips of the doctor's. The moment between them is suddenly interrupted by the buzzing sound of her phone. "Sorry, I have to take this," she said reluctantly.

"Okay," Lauren said as she moves back to give Bo room.

"Kenzi, what's wrong," Bo said in annoyance. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. "

Lauren watches as Bo's face changes from annoyance, to surprise and then back to annoyance.

"Okay, I'm coming," Bo said as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"My mother is causing trouble at my club," Bo said bitterly as she got up from the couch. Lauren got up and followed her towards the door.

"Wow, she's that kind of mom," Lauren said.

"Yeah, that times 1000," Bo said. "Hopefully you won't ever have to meet her."

"That bad?" Lauren questions.

Bo nodded in embarrassment. "It was great spending time with you."

"Same here. Thanks for the help," Lauren said appreciatively.

"If you need anything, just know that I will always be willing to help," Bo said with a smile as turns to open the door.

"Bo, wait," Lauren said as she turns Bo back around and passionately kisses her. Bo moves her hand up to Lauren's face and pulls her in closer to her. Their needy lips melt into each other, looking to become one. After a few moments, Bo reluctantly pulls away, as they both gasp for air.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Bo said breathlessly.

"I understand, I have to go to the hospital soon as well," Lauren responded.

"Maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow?" Bo asked.

"I would love to," Lauren said.

Bo leans in and gives Lauren a quick peck on the cheek before exiting out the door. Once the door closes, Lauren lets out a deep breath. She has never felt something so electrifying before. It was like her body was on fire every time they touched. Today she felt like she connected with Bo on an emotional level as they talked about past lovers. Maybe there was something between? Maybe it could be fate?

* * *

At Sirona Lauren was going through her shift and making the rounds as she visited patients and checked test results.

"Can you take Mr. Browning to get an x-ray?" Lauren asked the nurse.

"Okay," the nurse said as she walked away.

Lauren checked her clipboard to make sure what test were being run for which patients when the doors burst opened and the paramedics rushed a young man into the room.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as she ran to towards the paramedics.

"Young male, found unconscious on a street corner," the paramedic said. "So far he has been unresponsive."

Lauren looked closely at the man and recognition settled in. "Alex?' She takes out a pen-flashlight and pulls one of Alex's eye's open to check his pupils. "No dilation of the pupils. Swelling of the neck, high fever." As she looks at his necks she sees strange purple lines surrounding his neck. "What are these markings?"

"I'll take this over now, doctor," a male voice called out.

Lauren turns to see a group of people who in hazmat suits walk in. They walk over and take the gurney that Alex is on and drags him away from Lauren.

"This is my case," Lauren said.

"No it's mine now," the man said.

Lauren looks at the man's name badge and it read Dr. Brendan Cassidy, ID specialist. Before Lauren could respond she sees Arin rushing in.

"Alex!' Arin shouted as she tried to make her way towards her brother. Before she could do so, Brendan pulls her away.

"Take him to the third floor," Brendan ordered his crew.

The look of fear was in Arin's eyes as she watched as her brother was being pulled away from her. "Alex!"

"Don't Arin, it's not safe to get close to him," Brendan warned as he wrapped his arm around her tight to prevent her from following her brother.

"No, this can't be happening," Arin said "It can't." She felt like a she was hit by a semi truck and her legs gave way as she collapsed into Brendan's arms. Lauren makes her way to help Lauren but Brendan pulls her away from her reach.

"I got this," Brendan said arrogantly as he drags Arin away.

Lauren stared in disbelief at the arrogance of this man and how possessive he was with Arin. She would have to check on her later. Confusion was running though her mind. Why would they just take Alex away like that, they barely diagnosed him? What were those purple markings on his neck, they did not look like any kind of bruising she has seen before.

"Dr. Lewis the x-rays came back for Mr. Browning," the nurse said as she handed Lauren the paperwork.

"Oh thank you," Lauren responded as she shook herself from her thoughts. "Looks like a spiral fracture on the left humerus. Make sure he is comfortable and prepare a cast for him."

"Yes, Dr. Lewis," the nurse said.

"I'm going to take a 15 minute break, if I'm needed page me or get Dr .Walters," Lauren told the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Okay," the nurse responded.

Lauren walked down the hall and towards Arin's office. Once there, she saw that door was slightly ajar and she heard tense voices coming from the room.

"I have to go see him," Arin said.

"No, you are forbidden," a male voice said.

"But father, it's Alexei?' Arin said in shock.

"Do not call me that here," Arin's father said.

"Dr. Pavlov, I have to make sure he is okay," Arin said calmly.

"Dr. Cassidy will tell us his condition when he is done evaluating him," Dr. Pavlov said.

"What if something happens to Alex?" Arin asked.

"He should have been more careful," Dr. Pavlov said. "It is his fault that this happened."

"But fa.. Dr. Pavlov, we have to do something, he's family," Arin pleaded. "We cannot just stand by and let others take care of this problem."

"We cannot risk getting infected," Dr. Pavlov replied. "I trust that Dr. Cassidy will find a solution to the problem. "

"I can't do this, I have to do help," Arin said angrily.

"No you will not!" Dr. Pavlov ordered. "I will not risk losing you too."

"But.." Arin said before she was interrupted.

"Do not disobey me Arin!" Dr. Pavlov said. "You will stay away from the Alexei, until he gets better.

Arin remained silent, biting the inside of her cheeks in anger.

"Do you understand?" Dr. Pavlov asked.

Arin lets out a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I do."

"Good," Dr. Pavlov said. "I'm going to talk to the Elders and we will decide on what to do about this epidemic."

"Okay," Arin said as she clenched her fist in anger.

Outside Arin's office, Lauren hid around the corner to avoid being seen by Dr. Pavlov. Once she saw his form disappear around the hall, she gave a little knock on Arin's door.

"Yes," Arin answered.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"Not so well," Arin said.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Lauren said.

"Thank you," Arin said appreciatively.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your father," Lauren said.

"You did?" Arin asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sorry that he won't let you see your brother," Lauren answered.

"Thanks," Arin said sadly.

"I would like to help?" Lauren said.

Arin looks up at Lauren and she gets up from her seat. "I don't think so right now."

"Why are you being so secretive about this disease?" Lauren asked. "Didn't you bring me here because you believed that I would do great things?"

It was true that Arin brought Lauren here because she believed that Lauren could be the one to solve this Fae mystery, but her involvement as a human proved too much of a risk. If she did help, she would risk being claimed as property and Arin did not want that to happen.

"It's too complicated for you to understand," Arin said.

"Try me," Lauren responded.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Arin said.

"I'm here and I'm willing to listen," Lauren replied.

Arin lets out a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair.

'Please Arin, let me help," Lauren said as she placed her hand on Arin's shoulder.

Arin turns and looks into Lauren's soft brown eyes, they were filled with worry. Maybe if Lauren did find the cure for this disease, maybe she could be an exception for the human rules. The more she debated about this, the less time Alex had. She was taking a big risk if she was going to tell Lauren about the Fae. She takes another deep breath before answering. "What would you say if I told you that there were supernatural creatures that secretly live in human society?"

Lauren stares at Arin in shock. She wasn't sure if Arin was joking or making a point. "Go on."

"The supernatural creatures are in a genus called Fae and there are many different types of species in that genus," Arin continued.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing and she knew that this was not a joke. Arin was really serious. She was more intrigued and curious about this.

"Remember that antidote you created for that unknown creature in the Congo, well it was a Fae," Arin said.

"You wanted me here, to solve this disease problem?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I did," Arin replied.

"And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Lauren questions.

"Honestly wouldn't you be freaked out if someone told you that there were supernatural creatures living secretly with humans? I would," Arin said.

"Yes, but now this is all making sense now," Lauren said.

"What is?" Arin asked.

"The way you are," Lauren said. "The first night when we went to the bar, I was drunk and when you touched me, it was like I wasn't anymore."

"I'm a Serket ," Arin said. "I can heal with my touch."

"This is unreal," Lauren said. "And Bo, what is she?"

"She's a succubus," Arin said. "Well Bo was really a succubus/Odin hybrid but she was more succubus than Odin. She can enthrall people with her touch."

"I should have known she would be like that," Lauren said as she remembers all the times Bo touched her and she felt this pleasurable sensation before becoming mesmerized by her.

"I'm surprised that you're not freaking out," Arin said.

"Well this is more intriguing than scary. I don't scare easily," Lauren said. "The third floor is for Faes then and that is why it is sanctioned "

"Yes," Arin said. "Humans are forbidden from Fae business."

"Is that another reason why you couldn't tell me about the Fae disease before" Lauren asked.

"Yes," Arin answered.

"What happens if a human does find out about the Fae?" Lauren asked.

"They either have to be killed or claimed as property," Arin replied sadly. "This is why I didn't want to tell you this."

"Can't I promise not to tell anyone then," Lauren answers in shock.

"No, you would still be considered a liability," Arin said. "I understand if you don't want to help and we can forget about this conversation."

"I still want to help," Lauren said with determination. The rules didn't matter anymore as she was a doctor and she should try her best to help those in need right now. Even if the Fae were against her own kind. Arin didn't have to tell her about the human rules but she did and therefore Lauren felt thankful, that she chose to tell her the truth

"Even with the consequences?" Arin asked.

"Yes," Lauren said.

"Don't worry Lauren, I'm going to make sure that you will be an exception to the rules," Arin said. She did not know what came over her but she grabbed Lauren into a tight hug. "I promise."

Lauren was surprised when Arin pulled her into a hug. It felt so unexpected. "Okay," she said as she hugged Arin back.

"Come with me," Arin said as she pulls away. Lauren follows her to the elevator and they go up to the second floor. Arin then takes her to a room with hazmat suits. "It's just for precaution."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement and put on the hazmat suit. After putting on the suits, the doctors walked towards the special elevator, Lauren saw on her first day. Arin 's hand trembled as she swiped her card on the card slot and she hoped that it would accept, since her father did not want her to be up there. When a green light appears, accepting Arin's card; she sighs in relief. He believed that she wouldn't disobey hm.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," Arin said. This was the first time she was disobeying her father's orders. It felt strange and exciting at the same time.

The doors of the elevators burst open, surprising the two. Arin stepped in first followed by Lauren. Entering the elevator for Lauren, felt like she was taking the next step towards entering a new world. As door closed, the anxiety and excitement started to build up.

***Author's note: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you all, I really appreciate it. I'll do my best to update quickly.  
**


	6. Mission pt 1

With bated breaths, the doctors waited patiently for the elevator doors to reopen.

"Follow my lead," Arin whispered.

"Okay," Lauren said in confusion.

A ding was heard and the elevator doors burst opened. A security guard stared at them in surprise.

"Dr. Pavlova what are you doing here?" the security guard asked in shock. "You're not supposed to be up here."

"I'm here to see my brother and I also brought Dr. Palmer here to help out," Arin said calmly.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about your brother," the guard said as he moved aside to allow Arin and Lauren to pass through.

"Thank you," Arin said as she walked by.

"Dr. Palmer," the guard said.

Lauren gave the guard a slight nod as she walked passed him. She followed Arin as she made her way slowly down the hall. As they made they're way down the hall, the guard watched them with suspicion.

"Keep your face away from the cameras," Arin suggested.

Lauren nodded in acknowledgment as she followed Arin stopped in front of a door; she peeks into the little window in front of the door and opens it when she sees that it is empty. Lauren follows quickly behind her.

"Who is Dr. Palmer?" Lauren asked.

"She's a doctor at Ottawa General Hospital, she came here before to help out," Arin said. "You two have a slight resemblance to each other."

"Oh, okay," Lauren answers. She looks around and she notice that they were a laboratory.

Arin goes to a computer and types a few things on it before turning her attention back on Lauren. "I didn't want to bring you up here but I had no choice. Ever since Dr. Cassidy came to a conclusion that the Fae virus was caused by humans, everything here has been locked on third floor. The Fae leaders are afraid that information from here could be leaked and it was cause mass hysteria in the Fae community."

"Caused by humans?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"Faes feed on humans,"Arin said. "Different Fae species feed on the blood, energy or emotions of humans. This would mean they must have to be close contacts with human. Dr. Cassidy has suggested that the virus is passed on from humans."

"That is a dangerous hypothesis," Lauren said.

"Yes it is. The thing about Dr. Cassidy is that he like most Fae's fined humans inferior to them," Arin said.

"I can see why he didn't like me," Lauren said.

"Yes," Arin replied. There were other reasons as well, for example Arin was quite fond of Lauren and he did not like that.

"You're a Fae and you don't seem to think humans are inferior," Lauren said.

'Rather than inferior, I think humans are interesting creatures" Arin said with a smile as she took out a small Petri dish out of a drawer and puts a small sample into a slide."You for example are quite interesting."

"Thank you," Lauren replied "I wouldn't consider myself that interesting though."

"I guess it depends on perspective then," Arin said. "Dr. Lewis I have one more question to ask you?"

"Okay, what is it?" Lauren answers.

"A part of me wants your involvement in this case to be a secret so that you won't have to deal with the Fae rules but another part of me wants you to have recognition in this case," Arin said. "What would you like to do?"

"I think it is best that this be a secret," Lauren said after some thought. "It would save both of us from trouble."

"I understand," Arin said as she looked at Lauren appreciatively. "Come look at this?" she said as she points to the electron microscope she was viewing.

Lauren comes over and takes Arin's place at the microscope.

"So far the only similarities in the protein structures are found in the Rafflesia genus," Arin said. Studies have been done on the plants found in this genus but nothing has come from it."

"I've seen this before," Lauren said as she looked up from the microscope.

"What is it?" Arin asked in excitement.

"This protein structure is similar to a plant I saw in Indonesia. It is called Sumesia Cantelani," Lauren said. "The villagers call it Mata Setan or demon eyes because of the distinctive oval shaped on its front petals that seems to glow at night. It is a distant relative of the Rafflesia genus."

"I knew you would be a great help," Arin said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lauren replied.

So it is parasitic then?" Arin asked.

"Yes, it is," Lauren replied. "It's strange though. Why would this type of plant be here in Toronto? It is only found in the Sumatra rain forest."

"I don't know, but if it is, we have to find it quick,"Arin replied. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees the reflection of a hazmat suit from the window on the door. "Hide in there," Arin said to Lauren as she points to a closet in the corner of the lab. Lauren rushes into the closet and shuts it, just as the lab door opens.

"Arin what are you doing?" a male voice called out.

Arin slowly turns around and sees Brendan staring back at her.

"I'm here to help," Arin replied.

"Where is Dr. Palmer?" Brendan asked as he looks around the room.

"She just went out to get something," Arin said. The guard must have told him they were here.

"Dr. Pavlov had strict orders, to not allow you up here," Brendan said.

"I know, but I need to help, my brother is here and I want to see him," Arin said.

"I understand, but it's too dangerous," Brendan said.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Arin said in annoyance.

"Your father is not going to like this," Brendan answered.

"He doesn't have to know," Arin said as she grabbed Brendan by the arm. "Please let me help,"

Brendan lets out a sigh, unsure what to do.

"If something happens to Alex and I did nothing to help him, I would regret this for the rest of my life," Arin said.

"Fine," Brendan said after some thought. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see you."

Arin hugs Brendan in appreciation causing a smile to appear on his face, until she lets go.

"How's Alex?" Arin asked as she pulls away.

"He's still in a coma, so far his condition has still been the same," Brendan replied. "We're trying to keep his fever down and lower the swelling on his neck."

"Can I go see him?" Arin asked.

"No, there are too many people in there right now," Brendan said. 'I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Arin said.

Brendan nods in acknowledgement before turning away. "Be careful Arin," he said as he walks out the door.

"I will," Arin said as she watches him leave. Once he was gone, she rushes over to the closet and opened the door. "That was close"

Lauren nodded her head in agreement. "He likes you."

"Brendan?" Arin asked. "Oh I know."

"You don't like him?" Lauren asked.

"He is a good friend but to be in a relationship with him, I don't think so. He's also too possessive and arrogant at times," Arin replied.

"I barely know him and I agree," Lauren said. "Oh, I remembered that while I was in Indonesia, I found a Sumesia plant and I have some notes on it in my apartment. I can compare it with what you guys have now."

"That sounds wonderful Dr. Lewis," Arin said with a smile. She goes over to the computer and pulls some files up. "We won't be able to send or bring the notes with us, but you can look through it."

"Okay," Lauren said as she walks over towards the computer. She looks though the files and memorizes every little detail on the screen. "Okay, got it," she said after a while.

"Let's go then," Arin replied as she starts to clean up. She puts the samples back in the drawers and tosses the slide in the hazardous waste bin.

Lauren checks the clock on the wall and the time surprises her. "My shift is already over! I haven't finished the paperwork for the next doctor."

Arin turns and looks at the clock. "It's okay, you can finish once we get down. Let's go before anyone else comes in." She quietly opens the door and peeks around before walking out. Lauren follows closely behind. They head the opposite direction of where they first came in from. Lauren looks at Arin with confusion. "The exit is at another elevator, it has a special kind of detector in front of it."

"They're really keeping tight security on anything that my leave this floor," Lauren said.

"Yes, they are," Arin replied.

The two silently make their way around the brightly lit halls, trying to avoid camera. Oxygen machines and the little beeps from the medical monitors can be heard as they made their way pass the patient rooms. As they pass the different rooms, Lauren notices that Alex was in one of the rooms. She stops and motions to Arin who turns around.

"It's Alex," Lauren whispers.

Arin walks back to where Lauren stops and her eyes saddens when she sees her brother lying lifelessly on a medical bed.

"Do you want to go in? No one is in there right now," Lauren said.

"No, we can't risk being seen by anyone else," Arin said sadly. She turns away reluctantly and continues walking down the hall while Lauren follows. Once they reach the end of the hall, they see another elevator. An x-ray scanner was in front of the elevator and a security guard sat beside it. Arin walked ahead and greeted the guard. Arin walked through the detector as the guard watched the screen. Lauren followed after. The detector was to make they weren't carrying anything with them from the third floor.

"Ok, you guys are cleared to go," the guard said.

"Thank you," the doctors said as the elevator opens for them. Once the door closes, the doctors let out a sigh of relief. After a few moments the door opens and it takes them into a little room.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Arin said.

"I agree," Lauren said. "This is a strange place for an elevator to go to to."

"It's to dispose the suits before you can enter the second floor," Arin said as she took her suit off. She opened a door to a chute and tossed the suit inside. Lauren followed after her. Once the suits were tossed out, the doctors walked out the door and found themselves on the second floor again. They took another elevator and headed back down to the first floor.

"After you have finished you're paperwork, can you meet me in my office?" Arin asked.

"Okay," Lauren replied.

About an hour later Lauren met Arin in her office.

"Are you finished with your paperwork?" Arin asked.

"Yes, I have," Lauren said. "I'm going to head home and compare the results from the Faes studies with the Sumesia Cantelani."

"If you don't mind, may I come and help you?" Arin asked.

"Of course," Lauren said.

Arin grabbed her jacket and followed Lauren out before shutting her door.

* * *

At Lauren's apartment she set up a make shift lab in her kitchen while Arin sat on a stool on the island looking through the notes Lauren took on the Sumesia Cantelani.

"Just like a Rafflesia , it punctures its host and feed off the nutrients from it," Arin said.

"Yes and like the Rafflesia it produces thousands of seeds." Lauren said. "Here look at this picture of DNA structure of the seeds."

Arin takes the paper from Lauren and looks at it. "This structure here looks like part of the virus we found in the patients but where do the other structures come from?"

"In the wild, small animals would eat and distribute the seeds," Lauren said.

Arin and Lauren stare at each other as they rack their brain for information. After a few moments, realization appears in their eyes.

"The carbohydrate digestion enzymes," Arin and Lauren said in unison.

Lauren goes over to a computer and looks up the enzyme online while Arin makes her way next to her and holds the DNA structure of the seed next to the computer screen.

"Oh my god it could be humans," Lauren said in shock when she sees how the DNA seed structure could be seen to connect to a human digestion enzyme molecule.

"So when a human ingest the seeds, the enzyme breaks down the outer coat of the seed and it then connects to a nucleic acid chain found in the carbohydrate enzyme." Arin said.

"And if the seeds contain the virions, connection to the nucleic acid chain will complete it growth process since the proteins in the chain will provide a coat for the virons," Lauren added.

"Thus making humans a perfect host to pass the pathogens," Arin finished.

"I think we are making great process here," Lauren said with a smile.

"I think we are," Arin replied with a grin.

"Do you want some coffee?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, please," Arin said.

Lauren pours two cups of coffee and gives one to a grateful Arin who takes a sip of the hot liquid.

"Did you see the MRI of the brain scans of the comatose patients?" Arin asked.

"Yes and it makes sense now," Lauren replied as she takes a sip of coffee. "Since the virus is encoding the proteins, it's restricting how the neurons and glial cells are reacting."

"Since the neurons aren't reacting, the brain doesn't know it's being attacked," said Arin.

"And the glial cells cannot destroy the pathogens because the neurons aren't able to communicate with them," Lauren said with a yawn.

"Which can lead to paralysis and then the eventual coma," Arin replied with a yawn.

"How would we reverse the effects?" Lauren asked as she put her head down on the kitchen table.

"Maybe we can use a weakened or dead version of the virus to make an anti-viral," Arin suggested as laid her head down on the island counter.

"It's a good place to start," Lauren said sleepily.

Sleep took over the two doctors as they have been up all night until the break of dawn, working on studying the disease. After a couple of hours Arin woke up and rubbed her tired neck. She looked around for a clock and saw that it was a quarter until 10.

"Oh my god!" Arin said in shock.

"What?" Lauren asked as she woke up.

"It's almost ten," Arin said.

"Wow, did we sleep for that long?" Lauren asked.

"I guess we did," Arin replied. "I have to head back to Sirona." She got up slowly and started stretching her tired limbs. "I'll tell the other doctors about our progress."

"You mean your progress," Lauren reminded. "My involvement is a secret remember."

"I don't like to take credit for what you have mostly done," Arin said.

"Its okay, it's better this way," Lauren said as she picked up the papers they spent the night working on.

"I wish it wasn't," Arin said sadly.

"Here take these to the Sirona," Lauren said as she handed the papers to Arin.

"Okay," Arin said as she took the papers from Lauren. "I'll let you know if anything is going to be done."

"Okay, if I find anything helpful," I'll let you know," Lauren said as she followed Arin to the door.

Arin nodded as she turned the handle of the door and once it opened, she recoiled in shock.

"Arin?" Bo said in shock as her eyes went back and forth from Lauren and Arin's shocked faces.

"Bo?" Lauren and Arin said in surprise.


	7. Choices

Bo stared in shock as she sees Arin and Lauren together. She did not want to assume anything but it looked like what she though it was and she did not like it at all.

"This looks…weird," Lauren admitted as she stares at the two cousins.

"Why?" Arin asked in confusion.

"You're wearing the same clothes from yesterday," Bo answers.

Arin looks at Lauren and then Bo before realization occurred."Oh, you thought, oh wow that would be weird. No, Dr. Lewis and I were working on the cure for the fae disease."

"Fae, what's that?" Bo said in shock as she gave Arin a look.

"Bo I know," Lauren said.

"Arin?" Bo asked.

"I told her," Arin replied. "Alex is infected with the disease. Dr. Lewis has helped find the cause for it."

"Oh my god, how is he?" Bo asked in shock.

"I'm going to go check on him right now," Arin answers. "Last time I saw him he was in a coma."

"Let me know if I can do anything," Bo said.

"I will," Arin replied. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll let you know if I find anything else," Lauren said.

Arin nodded her head in agreement before taking her leave.

"So Dr. Lewis what do you think about this whole Fae thing?" Bo asked.

"It's interesting," Lauren said. "I don't like that you tried to enthrall me during our first meeting though."

Bo looks at Lauren in shock, surprised that she knew that she could enthrall people with her touch. "I can't help it, it's part ...part of my nature."

Lauren stared at Bo in disbelief. "I'm sure you could have controlled it.'

"So what exactly did you and Arin do last night?" Bo asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Why, are you jealous?" Lauren asked in amusement.

"What? No, I'm not," Bo said unconvincingly. "I knew nothing would have happened, you're not even Arin's type."

"What do you mean not her type?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"She doesn't get involved with humans," Bo answers as she stares at Lauren with interest. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious," Lauren answers. Arin didn't seem like the type the dislike humans. "Do you know why she doesn't get involved with humans?"

"Faes and humans are not allowed to be together long term, Being the good girl she is, she follows the rules," Bo said enviously. She did not like that the conversation was going towards Arin's dating preferences.

"And what do you think about the Fae and human rule?" Lauren asked.

"I think it's stupid," Bo said. "There shouldn't be rules on who you can be with."

"I agree," Lauren answers with a smile. "So what brings you here?"

"I.. uhh.. was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by and say hi," Bo answers.

"Okay?" said an unconvinced Lauren.

"That wasn't a good reason, was it," Bo asked with a smile.

"It was awful." Lauren replied with a laugh.

"I wanted t o see you," Bo answers honestly.

"Much better," Lauren said with a smile.

"I was thinking we could go out but with the Fae disease, it seems unlikely." Bo said. "I can't believe Arin just told you. Humans aren't allowed to know about Fae business unless they're the pet of someone. Are you…"

"No, I'm not," Lauren answers.

Bo lets out a sigh of relief. The thought of Lauren being Arin's pet made her uncomfortable and envious.

"We're keeping it a secret," Lauren said. "Arin is giving me the information I need to analyze and hopefully solve this problem."

"What have you found out so far?" Bo asked.

"We think that the virus is coming from this plant called the Sumesia Cantelani," Lauren said. "We're assuming that humans are eating it and once it digests through the body, the virons attaches itself to a nucleic acid chain and the proteins from the …" Lauren stops mid sentence as it seems that she lost Bo somewhere along the way. "Did I lose you?"

"Yeah, I kind of failed biology so maybe you can slow it down for me," Bo answers.

"Oh, sorry sometimes I get ahead of myself" Lauren said. "We have found that the virus is coming from humans who have ingested the Sumesia Cantelani. Since Faes feed off humans, we believe that the humans are passing the virus to the Fae."

"Wow," Bo said in shock. "Then all we need to do is find out who is selling this plant and stop them."

"That's the problem, the plant is only found in the Sumatra rain forest in Indonesia," Lauren said. "The plant itself is very rare and it would be hard to take it out of the country."

"Someone must be smuggling it in," Bo said.

"It seems that way and I can't believe it could be used as food," Lauren said.

"I think I may be able to help." Bo said as she took out her phone.

"How?" Lauren asked.

"Kenzi has some family members in the underground business, they might know something," Bo said as she called Kenzi.

"Oh, wow," Lauren said in surprise.

"Hi, Kenzi, can you ask your cousin if he knows anyone who has smuggled a plant called…" Bo said as she looks at Lauren.

"Sumesia Cantelani, some people call it Mata Setan," Lauren answers.

"Sumesia Cantelani or Mata Setan," Bo said. "The plant might be the cause for the Fae virus. Okay, I'll meet you later." Bo ends the phone call. "She's going to find out."

"Is Kenzi human?" Lauren asked.

"Yes she is," Bo answers.

"Is she your…" Lauren asked.

"Well in the Fae community yes, but to me she is my best friend and my equal," Bo replied.

Lauren nodded in understanding. She wondered how why Kenzi would accept being considered a pet in the Fae community.

"I better get going and meet up with Kenzi," Bo said. "I'll let you know if Kenzi found anything."

"Okay," Lauren said.

"Are you going to be at Sirona?" Bo asked.

"Yes, my shift doesn't start until later," Lauren answers.

"Okay, I will meet you there and we can discuss any new findings with Arin," Bo said as she made her way to the door.

"That sounds great," Lauren replied as she walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later," Bo said as she gave Lauren a hug.

"Okay," said Lauren as she hugged Bo back.

The hug lasted a little longer than it was suppose to and Bo reluctantly pulls away before making her exit. Lauren shuts the door after Bo leaves and goes to get ready for the new day.

* * *

Arin made a quick stop at her apartment to freshen up and change out of her clothes before she made her way to Sirona. She was happy that Lauren had figure out what the cause of the Fae disease but that expression changed when she went into her office and found her father sitting impatiently at her desk.

"Fath.. Dr. Pavlov, what are you doing here?" Arin said in surprise.

"You didn't answer your phone," he said sternly.

Arin took a look at her phone and saw that she had three miss calls from her father. "I'm sorry I must have turned it on silent."

"A doctor should never leave their phone on silent." Her father warned.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," Arin said as she looked down. She hated how she reverts back into a little girl in her father's presence.

"You disobeyed me," her father said. "You went to the third floor."

"I'm sorry but I had to help," Arin said quickly. 'I've found the cause of the disease."

"I told you that you were not allowed on the third floor and what did you do, you went on the third floor," Dr. Pavlov said.

"You're not listening to important thing, I…I've found the cause of the disease," Arin said. She hated the use of I and wanted so badly to use we.

"We are not discussing that right now," Dr. Pavlov said angrily.

"I know I disobeyed you and it was wrong but in this situation, I had to do what I thought was right," Arin said calmly.

"What new information have you found?" Dr. Pavlov asked with a sigh.

"There is a plant called the Sumesia Cantelani that we, I mean I believe to be the cause of the virus," Arin said. She hands him the paperwork that Lauren and her worked on last night.

Dr. Pavlov takes the paper and looks through them. "If this plant is only found in Sumatra, how is it here in Toronto?"

"I'm trying to figure it out, but it seems like someone could be smuggling it into the country," Arin replied.

"Have you found a way to make an anti-viral?' Dr. Pavlov questions.

"I was thinking of using the dead virus or a weakened form to make an anti-viral," Arin replied.

"They've tried that and it has not been working," Dr. Pavlov answers.

'Maybe we need the plant," Arin said.

"I'll talk to the elders to see if they will send someone to find who has the plant," Dr. Pavlov said as he got up from his chair.

"Okay, what would you like me to do?" Arin asked.

"Talk with Dr. Cassidy, maybe you two can figure something out," Dr. Pavlov answers.

Arin bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from saying something that would upset her father. He was trying to put her and Dr. Cassidy together again. "Okay."

"There is one more thing I need to ask you before I leave," her father asked. "Who was the other doctor that came with you?"

Arin's widen in shock after hearing the question. He wouldn't ask a question like that unless he knew that Dr. Palmer wasn't the one that came with her to the third floor. The security guard or Brendan must have told him. "Have you talked to Dr. Palmer?"

"Yes, I have and she did not come to Sirona," her father answers.

Arin swallows hard, unsure how to answer his question. She couldn't think of anyone else that she could name in place of Dr. Palmer.

"You broke protocol, by bringing an unknown person; tell me who it is now," her father ordered.

"It….it was Dr….it was Dr. Lewis," Arin said reluctantly.

"A human!" Dr. Pavlov said in horror. "How could you bring a human?"

"She's the one who found out that the Sumesia Cantelani was the cause of the virus," Arin said quickly.

"You broke the rules of the Fae," Dr. Pavlov seethed.

"I know but she found the cause of the Fae virus in a day while a group of us still haven't figured it out," Arin said.

"She is a human!" Dr. Pavlov said angrily as he tried to keep his voice down.

"She is not just a human, she is a doctor," Arin stated. "The best doctor I have ever met. I know she will be the one that will find the cure for the disease."

Dr. Pavlov clenched his fist in anger as he tried to calm himself down. "Did you claim her?"

"No, I did not and I will not allow anyone else to," Arin replied.

"This is unacceptable," Dr. Pavlov said angrily. "Either she has to be claimed or she will be killed."

"No, she should not if she is the one that will find the cure," Arin said.

"Why do you care so much about this human's freedom?" Dr. Pavlov asked in confusion.

"Because I'm the one who told her about the Fae and I don't want to ruin her life," Arin answers.

"You should have thought about that more, before you hired her," Dr. Pavlov responded. "If you want to protect her then claim her."

"No I will not allow her be seen like some kind of pet," Arin responded.

"That is what humans are," Dr. Pavlov said.

"I'm sorry but I do not believe in your views," Arin answers.

"This is unacceptable, what have you done Arin?" Dr. Pavlov asked.

"When I heard about her, I knew she was special, I knew she could help us," Arin said. "Please keep her involvement a secret."

"I cannot," Dr. Pavlov said. "It is against the rules Arin, I thought you would know better, but I guess I was wrong. I am very disappointed in you." He turns to leave but Arin grabs his arm.

"I've done everything you asked me to do and I never asked anything in return," Arin pleaded. "Please let this go."

Dr. Pavlov pulls his arm away and turns to look at his daughter. He was disappointed in her actions and her disobedience was unacceptable. He did not raise her to break the rules.

"I promise I won't disobey you again," Arin said.

"How can I trust you, I don't even know who you are anymore," Dr. Pavlov said coldly.

"I'm not asking for a lot," Arin said.

"Not a lot? You're asking me to ignore the rules," Dr. Pavlov said angrily.

"Father please" Arin begged as she held onto her father's arm.

Dr. Pavlov let out an exasperated sigh. This was the first ti!e he had seen Arin beg for something. "I will pretend that we never had this discussion."

Arin's eyes brighten at her father's response.

"But only if you accept Dr. Cassidy's proposal." Dr. Pavlov stated. "Linking our family with his will be very beneficial. "

Arin's face fell and she swallowed hard at her father's request. "I cannot accept that request. I do not love him.'

"Then i cannot accept yours," her father said coldly.

Arin swallowed hard, her grip on her father's arm loosen. "I…will," she said slowly.

"Okay then," Dr. Pavlov said causally as though he didn't manipulate his daughter into getting what he wanted. "You can talk to Dr. Cassidy about this later."

Arin nodded silently as she watched her father take his leave. She stood there motionless as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Lauren was busy reading the charts the previous doctor left her as she started her shift. She turns to her right as she feels a presence behind her She sees Bo and Kenzi.

"Hi," Bo said with a smile.

"Hey Hotpants," Kenzi said.

Bo nudges Kenzi, as she turns back to Lauren who stares at Kenzi in confusion.

"Oh right, Dr. Hotpants." Kenzi said.

"How about Dr. Lewis instead," Lauren said.

"That doesn't sound fun," Kenzi answers while Bo shakes her head in embarrassment.

"Did you find anything new?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, we have," Bo replied.

"Should we go tell Arin?" Lauren asked.

"Yes we can go to her office right now, f you have time?" Bo asked.

"I have time since the test are being run," Lauren answers.

The trio makes their way Arin's office and Bo opens the door without knocking.

"Arin great news," Bo said as she walked in. She stops half way in the room and notices that Arin was lost in thought. She didn't even notice that Bo came in.

"Arin are you okay," Lauren asked.

Arin looks up and realizes that she has company. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry I was just distracted by something. What is going on?"

"So my cousin Dima, found out that this guy, Jacques Lemarchal who has bought the plant," Kenzi said. "And that's not the best part. He is the head chef at Xenos, which is a new hip restraunt that opened a couple of weeks ago. It specializes in exotic cuisines"

"That makes sense now since the disease started around that time," Arin answers.

"He is feeding people the Sumesia Cantelani,?" Lauren said in shock.

"Yep, better avoid the hipsters and the foodies," Kenzi replies.

"I better tell grandpa about this, to see what he wants to do," Arin said to Bo.

"We have a plan to take the plant," said Bo.

"What plan?" Arin asked.

"We're going undercover," Kenzi said.

"Undercover?" Arin and Lauren asked.

"We're going to go and snoop around," Bo said.

"Badges," Kenzi said as she held out two badges.

"Health inspectors," Arin read out loud.

"Will find the plant and bring it back to you," Bo said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Arin said.

"I would like to help Arin," Bo answers. " I think my skills can be helpful in this situation."

"Okay, but I'm still telling grandpa," Arin replied. "He might have a way to shut this restaurant down."

"Sounds good to me," Bo said.

Arin pulls open a drawer and takes out some gloves and surgical masks. She gets up and hands them to Bo and Kenzi. "Be careful, I don't want you guys to inhale the pollen from the plant,"

"Thanks," Kenzi said. "Make sure Alex is alright."

"I will," Arin replied with a smile.

"Be careful," Lauren said to Bo.

"Thanks for playing favorites doctor," Kenzi said in mock jealousy.

"Be careful too,," Lauren said to Kenzi.

"Thanks for caring hotpants," Kenzi said with a smile.

Bo gives Lauren a hug. "See you later Dr. Lewis."

A strange feeling occurred when Arin saw Bo hug Lauren. She did not like it when Bo hugged Lauren and she did not know why it bothered her.

"Goodbye Arin," Bo said.

"Bye,"Arin said as she shook herself from her thoughts.

"This is more exciting than the time I switched bodies with the wolfman," Kenzi said. "Now lets find that weird two name plant."

Kenzi heads out the door while Lauren stares at her in confusion. Bo follows Kenzi out and chuckles at her best friends remarks.

"Did she say wolfman?" Lauren asked.

"It's a long story," Arin replied.

"Are you okay? Did something happen to Alex?" Lauren asked.

"Alex is still the same," Arin replied.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted?" Lauren asked.

"It's nothing," Arin said with a weak smile. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay," Lauren said. She takes a look at the clock on the wall. "I better get back to my shift, let me know if you do want to talk."

"Thanks but I'm fine," Arin replied.

Lauren turns around and leaves. She knew that there was something bothering Arin but she did not want to force Arin to talk about it if she didn't want too. Arin watched as Lauren left the room and let out a sigh. She wondered if she made the right decision by telling Lauren about the Fae. She felt so confused. Lauren was making her feel things that didn't make sense to her. For example why did it bother her that Bo hugged Lauren? She hoped that Bo and Kenzi would be successful in finding the plant so that they could maybe make an anti-viral with it. If Lauren does find cure for the virus, maybe it will convince herself that bringing Lauren here was the right decision and her decision to protect her freedom would be worth it. She hoped she made the right choice.

*** Sorry for the long update, since I try to update once a week. My computer broke and I haven't had time to fix it. Typing on a tablet is such a pain, hopefully I will get my computer fix soon. Thanks to the reviewer for the correction on Mata Setan.**


	8. Mission pt 2

Bo and Kenzi were parked outside Xenos as they silently watched people going in and out of the restaurant.

"Are you ready?" Bo asked.

"Yep, let me put on my hair," Kenzi responded as she readjusted her blonde wig. "Okay done." She hands Bo her name tag and badge.

"Betty Humpter?" Bo asked as she read her name tag.

"It's a very common name," Kenzi said.

Bo rolls her eyes in annoyance. "So what's our plan?"

"You'll take the lead as the head inspector and I'll be the young trainee," Kenzi said.

"Sounds like a plan," Bo said. "Let's get going."

The two friends get out of their cars and made their way to the restaurant. Once they were inside they were greeted by the hostess.

"Hi welcome to Xenos, how may I help you?" the hostess said.

"Hi we're with the Toronto health department," Bo said as she and Kenzi flashed their badges.

"Oh," the hostess said in surprise. "Wait here, while I get the manager."

"Okay," Bo said as she watched the girl scurry away.

A moment later the girl came back with another woman who wore a manager tag on her chest.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the manager said.

"We're with the Toronto health department and we need to look around," Bo replied as she showed her badge.

"We just had the place inspected a couple of weeks ago when we opened," the manager said.

"There have been some complaints that the food has made people sick," Kenzi answers.

"Wow, this is the first time I'm hearing this," the manager said in shock.

"Yeah, because they're in comas," Kenzi said under her breath.

Bo gives Kenzi a little nudge before turning her attention back on the manager. "May we look around."

"Yes, of course. Follow me," the manager replied.

"The silkworms are done!" a man with a thick French accent shouted.

A waiter walked by Kenzi and Bo with a plate of fried silkworms. Kenzi made a gagging motion and Bo gave her a look.

"Jacques the health inspectors are here to look around," the manager said to the man with the accent.

"Hello ladies, I am the head chef Jacques Lemarchal," said Jacques.

"I am Betty and this is Toni," Bo said.

"Nice to meet you both," Jacques said. "This is the first time I have seen two health inspectors.

"Toni is a trainee," Bo said.

"This is a good place to learn," Jacques said to Kenzi. "I'm sure that there is nothing wrong with my restaurant."

"Do you want to bet on it?" Kenzi questioned quietly.

"What?" Jacques asked.

"She said you can bet on it," Bo said as she glared at Kenzi.

"Oh of course I can," Jacques said.

"They said that someone complained that the food here is making people sick," the manager said.

"Really, I am shocked," Jacques answered. "I know people are worried when they hear the words exotic but I make sure that the food here is 100% healthy and delicious. " He turns away and picks up a plate of roasted seeds that were a light brown and had a reddish brown dot in the center. "Here try these, its roasted Mata seeds."

Once Bo and Kenzi heard the word Mata, they jumped backwards.

"Whoa back off!" Kenzi said as she covered her mouth.

"What?" Jacques asked in confusion

"No, thank you," Bo said as she turned away from Jacques.

"Please don't be afraid to try it," Jacques insisted.

"We are on the job, we cannot," Kenzii said.

"Oh, my apologies," Jacques said in surprised as he puts the plate back on the table.

"We're just going to look around then," Bo said.

"Yes, please do," Jacques said. "Clarice, can you show them around?"

"Yes," the manager said.

Bo and Kenzi walked around the kitchen taking notes of anything that looked odd, while Clarice watched them.

"I'll take you to the refrigerator," Clarice said.

"Okay," Bo answers as she and Kenzi followed Clarice through a narrow hall way.

Down at the end of the hall way they saw a giant door. Bo and Kenzi stared at each other in interest. Clarice opened the door and moved aside to let Bo and Kenzi in. The girls walked into the refrigerator and looked around.

"Do you really think the plant is found in a refrigerator?" Bo whispered to Kenzi .

"I don't know its a strange plant," Kenzi answered.

Clarice eyes them suspiciously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, the temperature here is just right," Bo said.

"You guys did a great job separating your meat and vegetables," Kenzi added.

"Thank you," Clarice said.

"The Mata seeds from before, where do you get them from?" Bo asked.

"I'm not sure, Jacques is the one that orders everything," Clarice answers.

Bo nodded her head in agreement before she grabbed Clarice's hand. "That is a beautiful bracelet you have."

"Thank you, "Clarice said as lets out a pleasurable sigh.

"Do you know where Jacques keeps the Mata plant?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, he keeps it in a special place because it needs to be in a specific environment," Clarice answers.

"Let's go talk to Jacques then," Bo said as lets go of Clarice's hand.

"That was informative," Kenzi said.

Bo opens the door of the refrigerator and stops when she sees Jacques with two imitating bodyguards.

"Who are you two?" Jacques asked.

"This doesn't look good," Kenzi said as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"The Mata plant you have is making people sick, where is it?" Bo demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Jacques said. "Take them away."

The guards approached them and before they could react Bo swung her foot up and kicked the first guard on the jaw before flipping the other on his back, surprising them with her quickness. Jacques stared at her in shock. Bo walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck. A pleasurable sensation pulsated through the chef as he started to relax and let his guard down. His guards make an attempt to fight Bo again but he stops them.

"Where are you keeping the Mata plant?" Bo asked.

"In this building I rented, it's a couple blocks down from here," Jacques said.

Clarice stared at Bo in shock. "Who are you guys?"

"We're investigators," Kenzi answers as she made her way to Bo.

"Show us where it is?" Bo asked.

Jacque nodded as he turns t o lead them to the building.

"Wait, you just can't leave, what about the customers?" Clarice asked.

"Umm sorry but your place will be shut down because your chef has been smuggling an illegal plant," Kenzi answers.

"Oh," Clarice said in shock as she quickly runs away, not wanting to be a part of this problem.

"Let's go," Bo called as she pushed Jacques forward.

Jacques took them to an old cafe and opens the door. Kenzi and Bo put their surgical mask before entering. The humidity of the room hits them once they enter. Jacques continues to walk through the cafe until they reach a storage room. He opens the door and the view surprises the two best friends.

"Holy shit that is a big ass flower!" Kenzi said in awe.

The room was filled with high intensity fluorescent lights and dirt. The Mata plant was situated in the middle of the room. The thread like tendrils from the plant was wrapped around an array of other plants, suctioning off the nutrients from them like a parasite.

"How are we supposed to bring that back to Sirona?" Bo asked. "God it smells awful too"

"No it smells wonderful like sugar," Kenzi said as she walked towards the plant.

"Kenzi, stay away from it," Bo said as she pulled Kenzi away.

"Sorry the smell just pulls you in," Kenzi said.

"This plant is 11 kilograms," Jacques said.

"Great, it's heavy too," Kenzi said in despair.

As Kenzi and Bo were busy deciding what to do with the huge plant, Jacques saw it as an opportunity to escape. He made a run for it but Bo grabbed a hold of his shoulder and tossed him down.

"You're not going anywhere," Bo said.

"Should we start by pulling the vines off?" Kenzi asked Bo as put on her gloves.

"Sure," Bo said as she put on her gloves.

Kenzi walked over and pulled one of the tendrils off the vines while Jacques shouted in despair.

"No, I paid $2500 for the plant," he screamed.

"Well you should have known better then to feed people this weird plant." Kenzi replied."

"Hello," Bo said as she answered her phone. "Arin, we found the plant. We're at this place that used to be Cafe Bean. What should we do? Okay it sounds good."

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked.

'Their sending a team here to retrieve the plant," Bo said.

"Good, because I don't know how we can carry this plant without getting strange looks," Kenzi said. "Our first investigation wasn't so hard. I like it."

"Me too," Bo said with a smile. "Maybe we should start our own investigation business?"

"Bo and Kenzi, kick ass investigators, I like the sound of it," Kenzi replied.

* * *

At Sirona, Arin went to find Lauren who was busy filling out paperwork.

"Dr. Lewis, may I have a word with you," Arin said.

"Yes, "Lauren said as she handed the rest of her papers to another nurse. She follows Arin down an empty hall.

"They've found the plant," Arin said.

"That's great news," Lauren replied.

"Yes, it is, but how am I going to get you to the third floor again?" asked Arin.

"I can be Dr. Palmer again?" Lauren answers.

"It might not work again," Arin said. "This will be big news if we do cure this disease. Everyone will be talking to Dr. Palmer about it and she would be confused."

"That does seem like a problem," Lauren said.

As the two doctors stood there, trying to think of a way around their situation. Arin's pager went off.

"They're here," Arin replied after she read her pager. She ran towards down the hall and through two double doors. Lauren followed her. They continued down the hall until Arin stopped and went into a room. She pulled out two hazmat suits and handed one to Lauren. The two doctors started to put on the suits.

"My shift isn't over yet," Lauren said.

"Don't worry, I asked Dr. Walters to cover for you," Arin said as she finished putting on her suit.

Once the doctors finished wearing their suits, they left the room and continued down the hall. As they approached the exit, the doors opened and a group of people in hazmat suit wheeled in a giant box.

"Is that the plant?" Arin asked.

"Yes," said one of the people.

"Okay, I can take it up," Arin said.

"I'll help," a male voice called out.

Arin cursed under her breath before she turned around. "It's okay Dr. Cassidy, I got this."

"It's a heavy plant, Dr. Pavlova," Dr. Cassidy replied.

"I'm strong, I can handle it," Arin said in annoyance.

Dr. Cassidy nods his head in agreement before turning his attention back to Lauren. "Who are you?"

Lauren turns her face away so that Dr. Cassidy could not see her. Arin looks in shock as she tries to think of something fast.

"She's a virologists, I've hired to help Arin," a male voice called out.

"Fath.. .Dr. Pavlov," Arin said in relief.

"Arin take the plant to the third floor, while I speak to Dr. Cassidy," Dr. Pavlov said.

Arin nods before taking the handle of the cart she wheels it away and Lauren follows her. They reach an elevator and Arin slides her card on the card slot. After a few moments the elevator doors open and the doctors wheel the plant in slowly.

"That was close," Arin said.

"Yeah, your father came just in time," Lauren said. "Does he know about me?"

Before Arin could answer, the doors of the elevator reopened and they were greeted by the security guard.

"Dr. Pavlova, Dr. Palmer" the guard greeted.

"Hello," Arin and Lauren called out as they wheeled the plant out of the elevator.

The guard moves out of the way so that Arin and Lauren can wheel the plant by.

"Do you need help?" the guard asked.

"No, we're fine, thank you," Arin replied as she continued to push the cart.

"Good luck doctors," the guard called out.

"Thanks," Lauren and Arin replied.

The two doctors wheeled the cart into the room they first went into during Lauren's first time up. Once they were in the room, Arin slowly removed the lid to reveal the plant.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Arin said.

Lauren nodded as she and Arin slowly picked the plant up and placed it on the lab table.

"So far the previous doctors haven't been able to make an anti-viral with the deal cells," Arin stated.

"I've been actually thinking about how to make an anti-viral," Lauren said.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Arin asked

"I was thinking about reverse transcription," Lauren answers.

"Because of the attachment of the nucleotide?" Arin asked.

"Yes since the virons are in the host cells already, messenger RNA is directing how the viral proteins are synthesizing," Lauren said.

"And with reverse transcription we can make a nucleotide analogue that looks like the messenger RNA that will inhibit the viral proteins from synthesizing," Arin stated.

"Thus discontinuing new virus from forming and allowing the interferon hormones to kill the infected cells," Lauren continued.

"We make a great team," Arin said with a smile.

"Great minds think alike," Lauren replied with a smile.

"Let's get working then," Arin said.

After a meticulous three hours, the two doctors came up with a working sample.

"Do you think it will work?" Arin asked.

"One way to find out," Lauren answered as she handed Arin the shot. "We have to try it."

Arin took the shot and stared at it in awe. This one shot could be the one thing that could save her brother. "I'll try it on Alex." With a quicken pace she made her way to her brother's room as Lauren followed close behind. She opened the door to her brother's room and her heart tugged painfully as she saw her brother attached to the array of tubes. The youthful and energetic face she was used to seeing was now replaced by a pale, somber one.

"Can you do it?" Lauren asked.

"I think so," Arin replied. She slowly injected the anti-viral into Alex's IV.

Lauren placed a comforting hand on Arin's shoulder.

"Hopefully it works," Arin said.

"All we can do now is wait," Lauren said.

Arin nodded silently, her eyes never leaving her brothers. The door suddenly opens, surprising Arin and Lauren. Lauren quickly turns away from the door as two short figures in hazmat suits appear.

"Who are you guys?" Arin asked in alarm.

"Hey cousin," Bo said sheepishly.

"Bo?" Lauren said in relief as she turns towards her.

"Kenzi?" Arin asked the other figure.

"Hey there Dr. Doctor," Kenzi waved.

"You scared us," Arin said. "How did you guys get up here?"

Kenzi and Bo turn and looked at each other.

"Magic?" Kenzi answers.

"The truth," Arin demanded.

"It's a secret," Bo replied.

"Bo," Arin said sternly.

"Don't give in, "Kenzi whispers.

"Kenzi swiped one of those ID cards from one of the doctor and I pretended to be you," Bo answers truthfully.

"What?" Arin said in shock. "I can't believe it!"

"Me swiping the card or Bo Bo pretending to be you?" Kenzi asked.

"Both!" Arin answers. "Do you know how much trouble you two are causing?"

Bo and Kenzi turn to look at each other. "No," they answer in unison.

"Ugh, you guys just can't do whatever you want," Arin lectured. "If my father finds out he is going to be very mad."

"You said she wouldn't talk so much," Kenzi whispered.

"I thought she would be happy to see us," Bo whispered back.

"You guys have to get out of here before anyone else sees you two," Arin warns.

"We just came here to check on Alex," Bo said.

"He's still the same, we just gave him a sample of the anti-viral," Lauren said. "It might take hours or days before we can see any real effects."

"Hopefully it will be soon," Arin said.

Kenzi walks up towards Alex. "Hurry up and wake up dude, there's so much for the Alenzi duo to do."

"It'll take time Kenzi," Arin said sadly.

Bo walks up to Kenzi and puts her hand on her friend's shoulder before looking at her cousin. "Will be waiting for you Alex, stay strong."

"You guys should go now, I don't want you guys to get in trouble," Arin said.

"Okay, come on Kenzi let's…oh my god, hide," Bo whispered.

Arin and Lauren turn to the door and see a figure.

"There's no place to hide," Kenzi screeched. "We're in open field."

The door opens causing Kenzi to dive to the ground while Bo runs and hides behind Arin and Lauren. The figure approaches and stares at them in confusion.

"Mom?"Arin said in shock.

Kenzi jumps back up and Bo moves from her place behind the two doctors although she keeps her hand on Lauren's arm. Arin sees it and pulls Bo's arm away, shocking Bo while Lauren stares at the cousins in confusion.

"Shh," Arin's mother said. "I don't want your father to know I'm here." She walks over to Alex and sadness overcomes her as she stares at her child. "Alexei, please wake up."

"Bo,I think it's time for us to leave, I'm scared every time the door opens," Kenzi said.

Arin's mother turns to Bo and Kenzi. "Thank you two for visiting Alexei."

"We were happy to Aunt Ailey," Bo said.

"Bo Bo let's go," Kenzi said as she waved goodbye to Ailey.

"Okay," Bo answers.

"You should go with them too,it will be safer," Arin whispers to Lauren.

"Okay, "Lauren replies. Her attention turns to Ailey who stares back at her.

"Hello Dr…" Ailey asked as she walks up to Lauren and extends her hand out.

"Mother, the doctor has to go," Arin said nervously.

"Introductions do not take that much time," Ailey answers. Her eyes stay on Lauren. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself Dr. Lewis?"

The color drained from Arin's face and Bo stared in shock, while Lauren stood motionless before them.

"Uh oh," Kenzi said as her eyes moved from Ailey and then Lauren.

***Author's note: Just to clear a few things. I made Bo and Kenzi's investigation simpler since it's a succubus vs humans. Those who are worried about Arin's "feelings" for Lauren, I'm just going say that it's not going to be those types of feelings. Oh and good news, I've finally got my computer fixed.  
**


	9. BoLo

Ailey stared at Lauren intently, waiting for her to say something while everyone watched in surprise. Arin looked like she wanted to pass out. Bo and Kenzi looked at each other in confusion and then back at Lauren.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Pavlova," Lauren said slowly. "How…how do you know who I am?"

"Your name caused some interesting events to happen during my mother's birthday party," Ailey said. "I was curious about you so I looked you up. You are a very interesting person."

"Thank you," Lauren said in surprise. She wonders what they talked about at the party.

"Aunt Ailey, we have to go," Bo interrupted. She did not want them to talk about the party.

"Okay," Ailey said as she eyed Lauren. "I hope we can meet again at better times."

"I…hope so too," Lauren replied as Bo pulled her away.

"Be careful," Arin said to Bo as she finally got a hold of herself.

Bo nodded as Kenzi opened the door slowly and peeked outside. Once the coast was clear, Kenzi went outside, followed by Bo and Lauren.

Arin turned towards her mother after everyone left.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ailey asked.

"I feel like I should ask you the same thing," Arin responded.

"You're engaged to the Brendan boy, why?" Ailey asked.

"Father told you didn't he?"Arin asked.

"Yes, he was very excited," Ailey answers. "Now why are you engaged to this Dr. Cassidy?"

"It will be good for the family, our marriage will strengthen the relationship between our families," Arin answered. "With the distrust between the noble families, it's good for ours to build an allience with the Cassidy family.

"That's very selfless of you," Ailey said. "I'm proud of you."

Arin turned away from her mother and looked at Alex. She wished that her mother would tell her that it was not okay for her to do this, but she knew her mother wouldn't have. Her mother cared more about politics and how to strengthen their roles in society.

"It's a good match," Ailey said. "Dr. Cassidy comes from a prominent family and he's a doctor."

"Yeah," Arin said bitterly.

"Do you know who else would be good for you?" Ailey asked.

"A harpy," Arin said with an exhausted sigh as she walked over to Alex and checked his monitor.

"Arin, don't joke about things like that," Ailey said sternly.

"My apologies mother," Arin said. "Who else do you think would be good for me?"

"Dr. Lewis," Ailey answers.

"What!"Arin said in shock as she turned to face her mother.

"She's gorgeous, super intelligent, and philanthropic," Ailey stated. "But too bad she is human."

"Can we not talk about my love life?" Arin asked. She did not like her mother bringing Lauren into their conversation; it made her more uncomfortable than before.

"Is it because of her that you agreed to marry Dr. Cassidy?" Ailey asked.

Arin stared at her mother, immobilized by her comments.

"Humans aren't allowed to be on the third floor, but somehow Dr. Lewis is an exception," Ailey said.

"I was the one who convinced Dr. Lewis to come to Sirona because I believed she could help with the virus," Arin stated. "She is the one that found the cause of the virus and we have just created a sample of the anti-viral. We have just given Alex the sample."

"That's wonderful," Ailey said.

"Yes, it is," Arin said. "Dr. Lewis's work with the Fae has been kept a secret and I'm hoping you will keep it that way."

"Of course I will," Ailey said. "Even though it is against the rules, I will keep this secret since she is the one that is helping Alexei."

"Thank you," Arin said gratefully.

"You're father found out didn't he?" Ailey asked.

"Yes," Arin replied.

"He's is keeping Dr. Lewis's involvement a secret because you agreed to marry Dr. Cassidy?" Ailey asked.

"Yes," Arin answered sadly.

"Why are you sacrificing so much for this human?" Ailey asked. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do but not in a romantic way," Arin replied. "I'm sacrificing so much for her because I am the one that brought her into the Fae world and I don't want her to feel like some second class citizen if she is claimed. I don't think I could live with myself if I did that."

"You have always been so selfless Arin, which is such a strength but also a weakness," Ailey said. "You need to start caring about your own happiness as well."

"I know," Arin said.

"Never sacrifice yourself for a human ever again," Ailey warned. "It's not worth it."

Arin turns away from her mother, not wanting to respond.

"I better get going, I don't want your father knowing I came up here," Ailey said. Ailey walks over to Alex and brushed the hair from his face. "Wake up soon Alexei." She turns and walks towards the door. She slowly opens it and peeks outside. She then walks out once she sees that the halls were empty.

Arin watched as her mother left the room before she turned to her brother. "Please wake up soon Alex, I need you." She takes her brother's hand and holds it.

* * *

"Wow I forgot how awesome the cafeteria was," Kenzi said as she sat down at a table.

"The food is really good too," Lauren said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Kenzi answers. "Do they have alcohol?"

"Kenzi no," Bo said.

"You're no fun," Kenzi pouted

"I'll get you some coffee, "Bo said. She turns to Lauren. "Do want some coffee?"

"Sure, with two sugars," Lauren replied.

"Okay," Bo said as she walked off to get the coffee.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lauren asked Kenzi.

"As long as it doesn't involve the words juvy, zombie or pink, then yeah," Kenzi answers.

"Umm, it doesn't," Lauren said as she was baffled by Kenzi's words. "How do you accept being claimed?"

"Well it doesn't mean much to me since Bo is my bestie and I get to be a part of cool secret things," Kenzi said. "We're basically equals except I have to be claimed so that I have protection from other Faes. The only people who obsessed with the whole claim things are the upper class Fae snobs."

"Interesting," Lauren said.

"Coffee," Bo said as she brought three cups of coffee and handed one to Kenzi and another to Lauren.

"Thank you," Lauren said.

"No problem," Bo said with a smile.

"No way, you little bitch," Kenzi said.

"What?" Bo and Lauren said as they both turned to Kenzi in confusion.

Kenzi was texting furiously on her cell phone.

"Kenzi what's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Johnny that little moron, I told him to order the techno lights last week and now he told me that he just ordered them now," Kenzi said angrily. "We're supposed to have Techno night at the Clubhouse today."

"It's okay, we can find some later," Bo said.

"He is so dead, when I see him," Kenzi said as she got up. "So dead!"

"Shh quiet down," Bo said. "People are staring."

Kenzi looks around and sees that people were looking at them strangely. "Fired I mean."

"That's better," Bo said.

"Bye bye BoLo, I have to turn someone into techno lights," Kenzi said as she storms off with her phone on her ear.

"BoLo?" Lauren asked.

"Oh it's just a combination of our names," Bo said with an embarrass smile.

"I like it," Lauren said with a smile.

"You do?" Bo asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's… cute," Lauren stated.

"I came up with it actually," Bo said.

"Really? Why?" Lauren asked.

"I… don't know," Bo said with a smile. She did know, she came up with the name while she was at the Dal with Kenzi.

"It sounds like a couple name," Lauren questioned.

"It does," Bo replied.

"Are you saying we should be a couple?" Lauren asked.

"Well I really, really like you," Bo said slowly. "I haven't felt this way in a long time. I would like it if we were."

Lauren didn't say anything as Bo confessed her feelings and it made Bo worry. She wasn't used to this kind of situation. Usually the idea of talking about becoming anything coupley frightened her but with Lauren she wanted to try having a relationship with her. She just wished Lauren would say something so that she wouldn't feel anxious. She was busy looking down at her coffee cup, since she was embarrassed to look at Lauren right now. Suddenly soft hands took hers and when she looked up, she saw Lauren staring back at her.

"I really, really like you too and I would like to be with you" Lauren replied with a smile.

"The two smiled at each other, unaware that someone was watching them.

When Arin walked into the cafeteria and saw Lauren and Bo holding hands and a strange feeling came over her. It was a nagging feeling occurred in her chest and she did not know why. She had to shake herself from her feelings before she made her way over to them.

"Bo, Dr. Lewis," Arin said as came over.

Lauren pulled her hands away from Bo, when she heard Arin's voice, which Bo took noticed.

"Yes, Dr. Pavlova," Lauren said.

"Alex, he woke up," Arin said happily.

"Really?" Bo asked as she immediately got up.

"I've already distributed the rest of the anti-viral," Arin stated. "Thank you Dr. Lewis."

"I can't take all the credit, you helped me too," Lauren said.

"But without you, we wouldn't know what caused it," Arin replied. She then turns to Bo. "Thank you for finding the plant."

"I'm glad I could help," Bo said with a smile. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but first he going to be moved to the second floor for further evaluation," Arin answers,

"I have to tell Kenzi," Bo said as she took her phone out.

"I told her already. I ran into her when I came down," Arin said. "She said she was going to come back after she turned someone into techno lights," she said in confusion.

Bo and Lauren looked at each and smiled at Arin's response.

"I'm assuming she was using some Kenzisms , so I didn't really quite understand her," Arin said. "But then I never really understand her most of the time."

"Oh, she was literally speaking," Bo replied with a laugh.

"How do you turn someone into… nevermind that's not important," Arin said. "Come on lets go see Alex."

Arin led Bo and Lauren down the hall and around the corner to a room where Alex laid in his bed exhausted. Once he saw them come in, his face brightens up.

"Bo Bo, Dr. Hotpants!" Alex called out excitedly.

"I think that name is sticking with you," Bo said to Lauren, a big smile plastered on her face. "It fits you."

"What will they call me when I'm not wearing pants?" Lauren asked.

Bo stopped in her tracks and swallowed hard. Just the image of Lauren and no pants stirred up a bunch of dirty thoughts inside of her head.

"Bo what's wrong? Is something wrong with my face?" Alex asked as he stared at Bo who stood frozen in thought. "I usually don't look like this." He was scared that his appearance frightened Bo.

"No, you look fine, "Bo said as she shook herself from her thoughts. "I was just thinking about something else." She turned to look at Lauren who was grinning at her.

"Thank you," Alex said in relief.

"You just woke up from a coma, and the first thing you care about is your looks?" Arin asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Alex asked.

"No," Arin said confusion.

"Well I have to look good, you don't know who is coming to see me," Alex responded.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked.

"I'm starving, I really need to feeeeee….d," Alex said as he stops on the word feed when he realizes that a human is in the room. "Feed on fruits and vegetables," he said as he stared at Lauren.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Lauren said.

"Yes, normal people eat fruits and vegetables, like cheese and bread" Alex said nervously. "

Arin, Bo and Lauren stare at each other in confusion after hearing Alex's response.

"Wrong food groups, Alex," Arin said.

"Really?" Alex asked. "But bread is made from grains and it grows on the ground."

"Yeah, it's still wrong" said an embarrass Arin.

"Oh," Alex said as he looked away. "Well I just got out of a coma, so don't expect me to make any sense right now."

"Okay we won't," Bo said with a smile as she ruffled his hair.

"What Lauren was trying to say before was that she knows that you're Fae, "Arin stated. "It's a secret though, only a few of us know."

"Wow, what else did I miss?" Alex said in surprise. He turned to look at Lauren who was standing next to Bo. "Are you two a couple now?'

Bo and Lauren stared at each other, unsure of how to respond. Arin stared at them in anticipation, waiting to hear their answer.

"Well, we're working on it," Bo answers slowly.

"I ship you guys. You two would make a hot couple." Alex said. "You know what forms when two hot things come together?"

"No," Bo and Lauren said in confusion.

"A sun," Alex said as he put his fingers together to form a circle.

"Okay that's enough talking from you," Arin said uncomfortably. "It's time for some rest."

"How can you tell me to rest; when I was just doing that? " Alex asked in confusion.

"Fine just watch what you say," Arin said as she gave her brother a hug.

"Thank you for saving me Dr. Hotpants," Alex said to Lauren. Arin told me that you helped make the cure.

"You're welcome, and its Dr. Lewis," Lauren replied.

"Wow,do you have two last names?" Alex asked.

"No hotpants is just a nickname," Bo said. "It could be a permanent one though."

"Yeah it will," Alex agreed. "Do you know what I just realized? This whole coma thing has really opened my eyes. I have taken life for granted. "

"That's very mature of you, " Arin said with a smile.

"I have also realized that Fae is the only way," Alex said. "No offense, Dr. Lewis."

"It's okay," Lauren replied.

"I'm not touching another human ever again." Alex declared.

"Don't let this one experience fright….." Arin lectured before she is cut off by Alex.

"Kenzi, I just woke up from a coma, I need a hug," Alex called out when he saw Kenzi entering the room.

Kenzi walked towards Alex and rolled her eyes before giving him a hug.

"One track mind," Arin said as she shook her head.

"I thought you weren't going to touch another human again?" Bo asked Alex.

"But its Kenzi," Alex answers.

"Aww I'm an exception," Kenzi asked as she hands him a teddy bear that held up a get well sign.

"I love it," Alex said as he held the bear up high. "I'm going to call you, Get Well," he said to the bear.

"You are one of a kind my friend," Kenzi said.

"A kind of what?" Alex asked as he held Get Well.

"So cute," Kenzi said as she pinched Alex's cheek.

A small knock was heard at the door causing everyone to turn towards it. Dr. Cassidy came in causing everyone to tense up.

"Hi, how are you doing?' he asked Alex.

"I was fine before, but not so much now," Alex answers. He wince a little as Arin elbows him in the arm.

"That's great," Dr. Cassidy said awkwardly. He turns his attention to Arin who walks over to him. "You're family is on their way here."

"Thank you for letting me know," Arin replied.

The whole mood of the room was lowered and everyone stood awkwardly.

"Umm, well I have to check on the other patients," Dr. Cassidy stated. He gives Arin a quick hug before making his exit.

Alex stares at Arin in shock. "No!"

"What?" Arin asked.

"Please don't tell me you're dating him?" Alex said.

"I'm not," Arin answers. It was kind of true, since they were engaged., but she wasn't ready to tell Alex yet or anyone else either.

"That's good to hear," Alex said in relief.

"Yeah," Arin said slowly.

"Isn't that the guy that used to follow you around in high school?" Bo asked.

"He didn't follow me around," Arin said. "We had the same friends, so we were together a lot."

"Yes he is, he always tried to stick his nose in our business," Alex said. "He is straight up stalkerish."

"Alex, be nice," Arin said.

"I can't, that guy is an arrogant jerk, who thinks that everyone is below him," Alex said.

"Let's just forget about this okay?' Ari asked.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to marry him," Alex stated."1000 years of him would be torture."

Arin winced at Alex's reply. "Okay, that's enough!"

Everyone stared at Arin in surprise.

"Is there something, you're not telling us?" Bo asked.

"No, let's just not talk about a topic that Alex doesn't like. It's not good for him to get worked up," Arin said.

"Okay, well I have to go," Bo said. She walks over and gives Alex a hug. "Get well soon Alex."

"I will," Alex said with a smile.

"Can you leave too?" Bo asked Lauren.

"I'm not sure," Lauren said as she turns to look at Arin.

"Yes, you can leave since Dr. Walter's took over your shift," Arin said. "I'll send you a new schedule tomorrow."

'Okay, that sounds great," Lauren said. '" Get well soon Alex."

'Thank you for helping me Dr. Lewis," Alex said.

"Okay we have to go now," Bo said urgently.

"What's the rush Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Aife is coming," Bo said.

"Ooh," Kenzi grimaced. "I better go too." She gives Alex another hug before hopping off the hospital bed. "See ya later dude."

"Can I go too?" Alex asked as he gave Kenzi a fist bump.

"No, you have to stay overnight so that we can evaluate you," Arin replied.

"Awww," Alex groaned.

"Who is Aife and why is everyone trying to avoid her?" Lauren asked.

""It's Bo's mother," Arin replied.

"Ah that makes sense," Lauren answers. "The infamous mother."

"Come on lets go," Bo said as she pulled Lauren towards her. "You don't want to meet her."

"I'm kind of curious now," Lauren said with amusement.

"I'll buy you dinner if you come with me," Bo replied.

"Dinner does sound good," Lauren said as she weighed her options.

"Please," Bo begged.

"Okay," Lauren said with a smile.

"You guys are so cute that I feel like I'm going to vomit rainbows," Kenzi said.

Bo laughed at Kenzi's response. "Have you figured out what to do about the techno lights?"

"Well I tried to wrap Johnny in Christmas lights but it didn't have the same effect. I made him go across town to get some at this store," Kenzi replied as she walked out the door.

"Hopefully he gets them in time," Bo said as she followed Kenzi out the door with Lauren by her side.

Arin watched them go and that same uncomfortable feeling occurred in her chest again. Alex took notice of the strange look on his sister's face.

"What's wrong sis?" Alex asked.

"I don't know why I get this strange nagging feeling in my chest when I see Bo and Lauren together," Arin responded.

"Are you jealous?" Alex asked.

"Of course not, jealousy is for those who have low self-esteem or inferiority complexes," Arin replied.

"I thought we were having a normal conversation, why did you have to confuse me with big words," Alex said.

'What big words?" Arin asked in confusion.

"In-fe-ri-or-i-ty," Alex said as he sounded out the word.

"It's likes when you feel lesser than someone else," Arin replied.

"Oh, then I don't know what's wrong with you then," Alex said. "The way you described your feeling would be jealousy. Why else wouldn't you like Bo and Lauren together?"

"Why would I be jealous of them?" Arin asked.

"Maybe you like Dr. Lewis, she is really hot or you could be jealous of their relationship," Alex asked.

"The relationship thing makes sense to me," Arin replied.

"Maybe it's time for you get one," Alex stated.

Arin turned away from Alex and smiled bitterly.

***Author's note: More BoLo in the next chapter.**


	10. Apple of Discord

After a wonderful night out and at a small, intimate bistro, Bo took Lauren back to her apartment. Both couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner," Lauren said.

"It's my pleasure," Bo replied. She couldn't take her eyes off the gorgeous blonde. The moon shined on her face giving the doctor an immortal looking glow.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren asked.

"God, you're beautiful," Bo said breathlessly as she stares at Lauren in amazement.

Lauren turns her face away to hide her smile. "Do want to come in for some drink? I have an unopened bottle of Cabernet sauvignon."

"Say sauvignon again," Bo grinned as she followed the doctor inside the apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable," Laurens said with a laugh as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed the wine out of the cabinet and uncorked it before grabbing two wine glasses. She them brought the items over to Bo who was lounging comfortably on her sofa. She set the glasses down before pouring the wine. After filling the glasses half way with the dark ruby liquid, she handed the glass to Bo.

"Your Cabernet Sauvignon," Lauren said with a smile.

"Thank you," Bo grinned as she repositions herself to give Lauren more room.

"What a day," Lauren said as sat down next to Bo.

"Yep, keeping the streets of Toronto safe from crime," Bo replied.

"Are you and Kenzi serious about the investigation business?"Lauren asked.

"Yeah, it was fun and it felt wonderful to be able to help people," Bo answers. "Kenzi already prepared flyers for our supernatural investigation business."

"I'm sure business will be pouring in," Lauren said.

"I hope so," Bo said as her eyes travel towards the luscious pink lips of the doctors."There's something I have been waiting to tell you."

"And what is that?" Lauren asked as her eyes meet Bo's.

Bo moves her hand and brushes aside a loose strand of hair from Lauren's face. "I've wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you. It's like you've enthralled me." Before Lauren could respond, Bo pulled her towards her and claimed her lips in her own. As their lips collided, a surge of hot, passionate lust went through their cores.

Bo suddenly pulls away and stares breathlessly into Lauren's eyes.

"I need you," Bo said huskily.

Lauren pulls Bo back towards her and kisses her hungrily as her tongue enters Bo's warm and welcoming mouth. Waves of pleasure traveled through them as they slowly got up. Taking Bo's hand, Lauren led her into her waiting bedroom.

* * *

At Sirona, Lauren was having a hard time standing up as the fatigue was making her woozy. She had to slowly grip the walls as she started to walk. Once she thought she gained some stability, she took her hands from the wall and slowly made her way down the hall. Her legs only lasted a few feet before they gave way and she felt herself fall forward, a strong grip grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"Are you okay Dr. Lewis?" a female voice asked.

Lauren turned to see who caught her and saw the worrisome blue eyes of the resident C.M.O. "Just a little fatigued."

"A little? You were about to hit the ground," Arin stated.

"Okay, maybe more than a little," Lauren answers.

"Here take my hand," Arin said as she reached out and took Lauren's hand in hers. She put Lauren's arm around her neck and they slowly made their way to an empty exam room. Behind a corner, Dr. Cassidy saw the two and he was not happy. He clenched his jaw tightly and walked away.

"It looks like the doctor is the patient now," Arin said with a grin as she helped blonde onto the examine table.

Lauren smiled back weakly as her head fell forward.

"Whoa!" Arin said as she placed her hands on Lauren's face and gently moved her head back up. "I think I know what's wrong."

Lauren felt her body relax as energy flowed through her body. The fatigue she once felt was slowly dissipating and she let out a grateful sigh.

Arin slowly took her hands away from Lauren's face and looked at her. "Better now?"

"Yes, thank you," Lauren said with a smile.

"Be careful it's hard to keep up with a succubus, especially for a human," Arin warned.

'I'm starting to see that," Lauren answers.

"I think you can handle it. You're good for Bo," Arin encouraged.

"Thanks," Lauren replied with a smile. "Can you be my doctor forever?"

"Sure, but I won't be here all the time to heal you," Arin answers.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know I might," Arin said sadly. "Do you feel strong enough to continue working your shift?"

"I feel like I have enough energy to work for a month nonstop," Lauren replied gratefully.

"Okay, I better let you get back to work then," Arin grinned as she turned towards the exit.

"Thanks for the energy boost," Lauren called out.

"No problem," Arin said as she walked out the exam room. As she made her way towards her office she pulled out an apple shape object. She unwrapped the gold wrapping paper and took a bite of the chocolate as she went into her office.

* * *

As Bo was walking down the street, she felt herself stumbling on her own feet. She was exhausted and it surprised herself. She needed some energy, she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes found a cute blonde waiting patiently to cross the street and lawyer type talking on a cell phone. They were both equal distance from her and she allowed lust to take over her as she walked towards them, suddenly a voice stops her.

"Chocolate?" A female voice asked.

Bo turns and looks at the curly haired woman with interest.

"Would you like to buy some chocolate? The profits go to support mental health," the woman said.

"I never turn down chocolate," Bo said with a smile. "How much are they?

"Three dollars," the woman replied with a smile.

"I'll take three," Bo answers as she hands the woman a ten-dollar bill. "You can keep the changed."

"Thank you," the woman replied as she handed Bo three apple-shaped bars

"Golden apples, how pretty," Bo said. Bo turns away and unwraps the chocolate bar. She takes a bite out of as she walks pass the blonde and the lawyer. After a couple blocks, she sees her petite friend waiting patiently outside a café.

"What took you so long?" Kenzi asked as she looks at Bo.

"Chocolate?" Bo asked as she holds the bar up.

"No, the family is waiting," she answers,

"What's going on?" Bo asked as she finishes the chocolate.

"The family's daughter went psycho and started to tear their house apart. She had no signs of any mental health problems or violent tendencies. It was so bad that the parents put her into a mental health institution."

"Wow?" Bo said. "You think a Fae has something to do with it?"

"This happened with two other people and they were all put in the same institution."

"Coincidence?"

"Well let's find out investigator," Kenzi replied with a smile as she opens the door to the cafe.

Bo grins and walks in while Kenzi follows behind. Kenzi leads Bo towards a tabled with a middle-aged couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin, this is my associate, Bo." Kenzi said.

"Nice to meet you both," Bo said as she shook the couple's hands. "I'm sorry to hear about your daughter."

"Thank you," the mother replied.

"Can you explain to me what happened exactly? Bo asked.

"Kristy was a good student; she was getting ready to attend York University. She just snapped," the mother cried.

"When we came home, there was trash everywhere, the couch was slashed up and the windows were smashed. Kristie was standing in the middle of the room ranting about being in control. When she saw us, she started to verbally attack us and she wouldn't calm down," the father continued.

"We don't know what could have caused this. Kristie was healthy and happy," the mother added.

"Maybe you two were the ones who caused this," Bo answers.

Kenzi stares at Bo in shock.

"Excuse me," the mother replied.

"Maybe you were selfish and didn't spend enough time with your daughter," Bo said.

"Bo!" Kenzi said.

"Is that true, or did you push her to be something she didn't want to be," Bo shouted. "

"Excuse us," Kenzi said to the offended couple. She pulls Bo aside. "Bo, what's wrong with you?"

"It the parent's fault she is like this, they should have cared enough to spend time with her. Where was her mother when she needed her? "Bo said angrily.

"Bo Bo, you're scaring me," Kenzi said.

"All the daughter wanted was love," Bo cried.

"You're getting all emo on me, what happened?" Kenzi asked in confusion.

"Is that too much to asked for," Bo shouted through tears.

"Oh my god, calm down Bo Bo," Kenzi screamed. Kenzi turns to the parents and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about this but it seems like my associate is having issues right now. Maybe we should reschedule the meeting."

The parents nodded their heads while they stared at Bo in confusion.

Kenzi pulls Bo out of the café. "Bo Bo what's wrong with you? Is it your time of the month?" Kenzi asked.

"She was selfish, we needed her and she left us. I hate her!" Bo said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, we're going to Sirona," Kenzi said as she shook her in confusion.

* * *

In the middle of a parking lot in Sirona, a large alarm went off as the front window of a luxury sedan was smashed into pieces. Alex watched in shock as his sister took another swing and took out the passenger side mirror.

"Umm Arin, what are you doing to dad's car?" Alex asked.

"I'm tired of being the good girl, I can be bad!" Arin shouted. "I can break the rules." She takes the golf club and smashes it against the hood of the car, creating a giant dent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex cringed as Arin takes out the driver side window.

"Do you think you can control my life!" Arin shouted as she continues to demolish the car.

"No?" Alex said sheepishly.

"Everything I have done was to make him proud and when I asked for one thing. One thing! I don't get it unless I marry that chauvinistic pig!" She strikes the car again.

"Marry who?" Alex asked in shock. He looks around and he notices that some people were looking in their direction. "Sis, can you put the club down."

"No, I'm not done yet!" Arin shouted. "I'm going to take out his precious car." She strikes the car again.

"Okay, you wait her while I come back with help." Alex said as calmly as he could. He runs towards the hospital door, going through the emergency room.

"You can't come back here," A guard said.

"My family owns this place, and I need help," Alex said as he pushes the guard away."Dr. Hotpants!" Alex screamed through the halls.

Lauren was busy talking to a nurse when she heard someone scream Dr. Hotpants down the hall. She turns to her right and sees Alex heading straight towards her. "Slow down!" Lauren screamed as Alex tried to slow down. Lauren moves out of the way as Alex flies pass her and onto an empty gurney. The gurney starts flying down the hall and stops when it hits a wall. Alex hops off the gurney like it was nothing and turns towards Lauren.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!"Alex said excitedly.

The nurse looks at Lauren and rolls her eyes before walking away, while Lauren stares at Alex bewilderment.

"No!" Lauren said. "Why were you screaming for me?"

"Something is wrong with Arin." Alex whispers.

"What's wrong?"

"She is outside, destroying our dad's car and ranting about how she can be bad."

"Why?"

"She's mad about being the good girl and marrying a pig."

"What? Just show me where she is." Lauren walks towards the nurse station."I have something I need to take care of, if you need anything page me."

"Okay, Dr. Lewis," the nurse replied.

Alex led Lauren to where Arin was and the sight shocked both of them. There was glass surrounding the sedan since all the windows were busted open. There were dents everywhere and the driver's side door was barely hanging on the hinge. Arin stood in front of the car breathing heavily and holding a bent club.

"Arin, what's wrong?' Lauren asked.

Arin throws the club inside the car and stares at Lauren. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just having some fun."

"Arin this isn't like you," Lauren said calmly.

"This is the new me. I will not be the good, obedient girl anymore. I am going to do what I want!"

"You sound scary," Alex said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lauren asked calmly.

"Talk about what, I feel free. I don't care about the stupid Fae rules. If I want I can be with a human." She steps closer to Lauren, surprising the blonde. She then turns away from her. "I can be with a dark fae. Let's see how dad likes that."

Alex stares at the car and then at Lauren. "I don't know what has gotten into her. Was she like that before?"

"No she was fine when I saw her," Lauren responded.

"Let's get her inside before anyone notices." Alex said.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Arin we have to go inside, there is doctor stuff you need to do," Alex said.

Lauren gives Alex a look when he said doctor stuff. "There are some things we need to discuss, inside."

"Oh yeah I'm Miss Responsible, let's go then," Arin retorts. She walks pass Lauren and her brother, marching towards the hospital. Lauren and Alex run after her. Alex grabs a hold of his sister, just in case she decides to run away. As they reach the entrance, they run into Kenzi and Bo.

"Oh Thank God, Arin something is wrong with Bo," Kenzi said.

"What can possibly wrong with Bo? She gets everything she wants," Arin said angrily.

"Who spiked your Fae juice in the morning," Kenzi said in shock.

"I get everything I want, at least I don't act like Miss prissy perfect fae," Bo said angrily.

"You're just jealous of me," Arin retorted.

"Why would I be jealous of your boring life?" Bo shouted.

A loud gasp was heard and Kenzi and Lauren turn towards Alex who clutches his chest in shock. "They're like my aunt and mother," Alex screams.

"Did they switch personalities with them?" Kenzi asked.

"You're jealous because I have the family you wanted," Arin stated

"At least I can do what I want," Bo responded.

"Yes, lucky you," Arin said bitterly. "You don't have to follow the rules; everyone just gives you a benefit of a doubt because you're Bo. Well I'm tired of it."

"Looks like you're jealous of me," Bo replied.

"I hate that you get to be with someone you choose, I hate that you don't have to worry about making your parent's proud. I hate that you can be selfish," Arin ranted. Everyone stared at Arin is shock while Bo's eyes darken in rage as she stares at her cousin.

"Oh yeah do you know what I hate? I hate that you have parents that care about you. I hate that you have a sibling that doesn't try to make your life miserable. I hate that in the family, you're the one that everyone is proud of," Bo seethed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Arin retorted.

"Okay, you two that is enough!" Lauren said.

Kenzi pulls Bo away, while Alex does the same with Arin. The two cousins were breathing hard and their faces were red with rage. Some people walked passed them with strange looks as they made their way into the hospital.

"Let's go inside." Kenzi said as she pulls Bo inside the hospital.

Lauren follows afterwards and then Arin and Alex. "Take them to Arin's office, I'll meet you guys later after my shift," Lauren told Alex and Kenzi.

"Umm I don't know how we are going to control them?" Kenzi asked. "Yeah, they might kill each other," Alex said.

"Okay just separate them," Lauren answers as she turns to look at Bo and Arin. "Where did Arin go?"

Kenzi and Alex look turns to where Arin was before and then looks around the entrance of the hospital. Lauren spots Arin first. Arin was marching down the hall and Dr. Cassidy was walking towards her.

"Dr. Pavlova, can I talk to you," Dr. Cassidy said as he grabs a hold of Arin's wrist.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Arin said as she shook Dr. Cassidy's hold on her and continued walking passed him

He stares at her in confusion before locking eyes with the group. He turns away from them in embarrassment and walks away.

"Good job angry Arin," Alex said proudly.

"Alex, go after her," Kenzi said.

"Oh right, "Alex said as he takes off after his sister.

"Come on Bo Bo we need to talk," Kenzi said. She looks around for Bo but doesn't see her."Bo?"

Lauren looks around to finds Bo with a group of residents, giggling. She walks over and drags Bo away.

"Hey, hotpants," Bo said to Lauren with a grin.

"What is wrong with you?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just being myself," Bo said.

Lauren wanted to question Bo some more but her pager went off. "Kenzi can you watch Bo?"

"I don't need to be watched," Bo said defensively. "I'm not a child!"

"Come on Bo Bo," Kenzi said as she grabs Bo by the arm.

"No, I didn't need a mom and I don't need you," Bo said as she pushes Kenzi away.

"Bo, chill out," Kenzi said.

"No, you chill out," Bo shouted.

"Lauren looks around and sees a nurse carrying a tray with a needle and a bottle of Benzodiazepine She takes it from the nurse. "Sorry, it's important." She pops the protective covering from the needle and sticks the needle quickly in the bottle before taking it out. She then stabs Bo with it.

"Ow!" Bo screamed as she glares at Lauren.

"Sorry," Lauren said. Bo stumble a little as the medication starts to take effect. Lauren and Kenzi grabs a hold of her arms.

"I got it Doc," Kenzi said. "Go to your patients. "

"Okay, I should be done in about 15 minutes, my lunch break is soon." Lauren said as she lets go of Bo.

"Hurry, we need to find out what's wrong with them fast," Kenzi said.

"Okay," Lauren said.

Kenzi nods her head in agreement before dragging Bo away as Lauren watches.

* * *

"Okay, how is everyone," Lauren said as she came into Arin's office. The sight surprises her. Bo is asleep on the couch between Kenzi and Alex who is holding an ice pack against his head. Arin wasn't in the room. "Where's Arin?"

"Well smartypants lost her," Kenzi answers.

"She started smacking me and calling me a troublemaker who only knows how to make her worry," Alex said defensively. "I tried to calm her down but then she kneed me and hit me over the head with the DNA model over there."

Lauren looks at the broken DNA model on the floor. "Do you think she is still in the building?"

"Nope, her purse and coat is gone," Alex said sadly. "I can't do anything."

"It's okay Alex, you've been through a lot in the past couple of days," Kenzi said sympathetically.

"It's strange when I saw Bo and Arin today, they were both normal," Lauren stated.

"Yeah, Bo was too before we met with our clients. " Kenzi added.

"I only saw Arin wreaking dad's car," Alex said.

"Cool," Kenzi said.

"Yeah, dad is going to be so pissed," Alex agreed.

"What could have happened to them?" Lauren asked as she tried to keep the two from going on a tangent. "Is it something Fae related?"

"Could be, but I'm not sure what kind of Fae could have caused this," Alex said. "My grandpa has a library that has info on different types of Fae."

"Smart thinking Alex," Kenzi said proudly.

"Thanks, Alex said appreciatively.

"Can you go get those books?" Lauren asked.

"Yep, but grandpa will be suspicious because I'm not a reader," Alex said sheepishly.

"I can and tell him that it's for my new job," Kenzi replied.

"Good we have a plan," Lauren answers.

"Ooh shiny," Alex said as he took out a gold object from Bo's pocket.

"It's just chocolate," Kenzi said to Alex.

"Awesomess," Alex replied as he unwrapped the apple-shaped chocolate.

"Wait did Bo eat that?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah she was eating it when we met," Kenzi replied.

Lauren knocks the chocolate out of Alex's hand.

"Hey!" Alex shouted.

"Was it before you guys met with your clients?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," Kenzi said.

"I think Arin had one too," Alex said."She had a gold wrapper in the chest pocket of her lab coat."

Lauren picks up the chocolate apple from the floor. "It's in a shape of an apple shape and in a golden wrapper, the golden apple of discord?"

"Like in the myth?" Kenzi asked.

"If they both ate this and they're acting with so much anger and conflict, yes I think the chocolate is the problem," Lauren answers.

"Evil chocolate," Alex said.

"In the myth, Eris the goddess of discord, threw a golden apple at a wedding causing discord among the three main goddesses," Lauren stated.

"Eris? They feed off discord," Alex responded.

"They're a type of Fae?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi and Alex both nod in agreement.

"That's where the myth comes from," Kenzi said.

"It seems like I still have a lot to learn about the Fae," Lauren said.

"Why would an Eris do this? They can't feed off the people unless they follow them," Alex asked.

"This could be related to our case," Kenzi said."Three people went berserk and started threatening people and destroying things. They all had no signs of mental illnesses or any violent problems."

"What happened to them?" Lauren asked.

"They were all sent to Cordia Health, which is a mental institution, "Kenzi answers.

"If the Eris works there then they can feed off them," Lauren asked.

"I think we're getting somewhere," Kenzi said."Go team human!"

"Can I be an honorary human?" Alex asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Kenzi asked. "Usually it's humans who want to be Fae."

"You two are humans and you're both cool," Alex answers. "What's wrong with being human?"

Fine you can be," Kenzi said with a smile.

"Yay, go team human!" Alex cheers.

"I'll evaluate this chocolate bar and see if I can find an antidote to reverse its affects," Lauren said. "Can you guys find Arin?"

"Yes," Alex and Kenzi answer.

"What about Bo?"Kenzi asked. "She's not going to be asleep for long."

The three of them turn towards Bo who was smiling in her sleep. Lauren couldn't help but smile at how cute and peaceful she looked.

"We can take her to my grandma's. She can make sure Bo won't go anywhere," Alex answers.

"That sounds like a good idea, "Lauren agrees.

"Ok, we have a plan. Let's go" Kenzi said as she gets up from the sofa.

Suddenly the door of the office opens and Dr. Pavlov comes in, surprising the three. "Arin, do you know what happen to my car?" He stops in his tracks as he notices the group.

Kenzi, Alex and Lauren stare at each other, unsure of what to do or say as they all know what happened to his car.


	11. Apple of Discord pt 2

Dr. Pavlov's eyes narrow as he sees the group. This was not the people he wanted to see.

"Umm, Hi dad," Alex said sheepishly.

"Where's your sister?" Dr. Pavlov asked.

"Well she kind of ate some evil chocolate and left," Alex answers.

"Don't make up excuses," Dr. Pavlov said with annoyance.

"Do you want to try some chocolate?" Kenzi asked as she took the chocolate from Lauren's hand.

Dr. Pavlov looks at the chocolate in disgust since it is held by a human. "Never."

"Kenzi," Lauren scolded.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Dr. Pavlov demanded. "Where is Arin and what is wrong with Ysabeau?"

The three looked at each other not knowing what to tell him. Dr. Pavlov zones in on Alex, as he is the weakest in the group.

"Alexei, tell me now!"

"I did, "Alex said. "Arin and Bo ate some bad chocolate and it made them angry."

"Do you know what caused this?"

"Uhhh," Alex said as he looks at Lauren. He wasn't sure if he could tell his father about the Eris since Lauren was in the room.

"Dr. Lewis tell me," Dr. Pavlov asked.

"We think someone did something to the chocolate making it a modern version of the apple of discord," Lauren answers. "I was just going to analyze the chocolate bar to see if I could come up with an antidote to help Bo and Arin."

"Which of the two destroyed my car?"

The three of them avert their gazes to avoid answering.

"Alexei!"

"It's a… surprise," Alex said slowly.

"Tell me now!"

"Arin, but it's not her fault, it was the chocolate," Alex replies. "Blame the chocolate."

"Where is Arin right now?"

"She left," Lauren said.

"Yeah, Kenzi and I were going to look for her after we dropped Bo off at grandma's house," Alex added.

"Okay," Dr. Pavlov said. "Dr. Lewis aren't you on duty?"

"Well I'm on my lunch break right now."

"You won't have enough time to work on the antidote," Dr. Pavlov stated. "I'll get someone to take over for you. Go to one of the laboratories on the second floor and work on it."

"Okay," Lauren said in surprise. She was amazed that he wasn't trying to keep her from working on the antidote since it was Fae related.

"Alexei shouldn't you be resting, you just got out of the hospital?" Dr. Pavlov asked.

"Umm , no I'm fine," Alex said in shock. His father was showing him compassion and he did not know how to feel.

"Go find your sister before she does something she regrets."

"Yes, sir!"

Kenzi stared at Dr. Pavlov to see if he was going to tell her do anything as well.

"You, don't cause trouble," Dr. Pavlov said.

Kenzi's face fell in disappointment after the elder Pavlov's reply.

"Dad, you know her name is Kenzi," Alex said.

"I must have forgotten," Dr. Pavlov said. "I have to go see if I can get my car fixed." He turns and leaves."

Once he was gone, Kenzi flicked off the space he once occupied.

"Asshole," Kenzi said,

"Yeah, he was mean," Alex agreed.

"Okay, once I figure out the antidote, I'll meet you guys at Alex's grandma's house," Lauren said.

"Okay I'll send you the address," Alex said. "Hopefully we find Arin soon."

"Yes, I can't imagine what she is doing out there," Lauren replies.

"Okay Team Human let's go!" Kenzi cheers.

"Team Human!" Alex shouted.

Alex and Kenzi both stared at Lauren, waiting for her to say a cheer too.

"Go Team Human," Lauren said hesitantly.

Kenzi and Alex both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go!" Kenzi said as she headed towards t he door.

Alex lifted the unconscious Bo up and followed Kenzi out of the door.

"Good luck Dr. Hotpants!" they both shouted as they left.

Lauren cringed in embarrassment. "I'll have to get used to that nickname."

* * *

Lauren was busy creating the antidote for the chocolate. After creating different samples of the chocolate and viewing them on an electron microscope. She found that the chocolate was blocking different types of neurons in the hippocampus and the only emotions that weren't blocked were envy, jealousy, resentment and anger. This was causing Bo and Arin to lash out at each other. She used piece of the chocolate coupled with alpha and beta subunit proteins that will bind to the neurons and alter the cellular biochemistry of the blockage. She then transferred the antidote into a couple of vials. She was packing them in a bag along with some syringes when a voice interrupted her.

"What are you doing up here?" a male voice asked.

Lauren turns and sees Dr. Cassidy standing at the doorway of the lab. She tries her best to not roll her eyes in annoyance. It was like he had a habit of disturbing people.

"I'm doing research for Dr. Pavlov," Lauren said calmly.

"Why would he let you do research? You've barely been here for a week. "

"He trusts me."

"I don't know your plans but I don't like what you're doing here," he said with annoyance.

"I don't know what your problem is with me but this isn't your business," Lauren retorts.

"It will be mines soon."

Lauren zips her bag and picks it up. "I don't have time to deal with you now. I have other things to do." She walks towards the door but Dr. Cassidy stops her.

"I don't understand why Arin trust you so much. I don't like the time she is spending with you," he warns.

"I don't think it's up to you to decide who she can spend time with," Lauren answers.

"I think I have a say on who I would like my fiancé to spend time with," he said smugly.

The word fiancé shocks Lauren and at first she doesn't know what to say until she remembers what Alex said about Arin and why she was mad. "You're the pig," she whispers.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Lauren doesn't reply and she just walks right pass him, making him angrier.

"I'll make sure you're fired," he calls out to her.

Lauren just ignores him and heads straight towards the elevator. She wonders why Arin would marry that jackass.

* * *

Bo was still asleep as Alex puts her down softly on the couch.

"What happened to Bo?" Isabeau asked.

"She ate some chocolate that was made by an Eris," Kenzi said. "Then Lauren stabbed her with a needle and she went to la-la land."

"Oh dear," she replies as she strokes her granddaughter's hair.

"It happened to Arin too," Alex adds. "But she was crazier and destroyed dad's car."

Isabeau's eyes widen in surprise. "Where is she now?"

"We still have to go find her," Alex replies.

"Where do you think she would go?" Kenzi asked.

"Well when I was talking to her she said she could be bad and that she would be with a dark fae to piss our dad off," Alex responds casually.

"That does not sound good," Isabeau responds with worry.

"So we have to hurry up and find her before she does something stupid," Kenzi said.

"If we go to a place with dark fae, I'm afraid we will get killed," Alex said.

"How about you two go to a place that has neutral grounds?" Isabeau asked.

"That sounds safe," Alex replies.

"I'll call your grandfather to see if he saw her at the Dal and get other people to look for her," Isabeau adds. She leaves the room.

A knock is heard at the door and Kenzi goes over to answer it. Ailey walks right pass Kenzi and drags an unconscious Arin into the living room.

"Yes, please barge in," Kenzi said.

"Yay, you found Arin!" Alex said excitedly until he sees Arin's condition. "What happened to her?"

"I did what any good mother would do when your daughter makes a scene. I smacked her," Ailey responds as she puts Arin down on a chair.

"With what a sledge hammer?" Kenzi asked.

"What do you mean by making a scene?" Alex asked.

"I was leaving the country club when I saw Arin shamelessly flirting with the Morrigan," Ailey said angrily.

"Whoa she didn't go dark fae, she went to **THE **dark fae," Kenzi said.

"I pulled her away towards the parking lot and saw that someone spray-painted the word traitor on my car. Then Arin started calling me one and we started arguing," Ailey continues.

"And then mamma said knock you out," Kenzi raps.

Ailey stares sternly at Kenzi who looks away in embarrassment.

"Did someone come in?" Isabeau asked as she came back into the room. She notices Ailey and Arin. "Thank goodness you found her."

"Yes before she did anything else to embarrass our family," Ailey said.

"What happened to her face?" Isabeau gasps as she makes her way over to Arin.

"Don't worry she will be fine," Ailey said.

Bo stirs awake as everyone turns to look at her. Another knock is heard at the door and everyone looks at Kenzi who is the closest one to the door.

"Yes, let the human get the door," Kenzi said as she walks over to open the door. Aife walks right pass her.

"Again, what is a matter with you faes, " Kenzi said as she slams the door in annoyance.

"Have you seen Bo, I've been trying to reach her and…" Aife stops speaking when she sees Bo on the couch.

"No, you do not want to get next to her," Kenzi shouts."She has extreme mommy issues now."

Aife ignores Kenzi and walks straight towards Bo. "You can't ignore me forever sweetie."

Bo rubs her eyes and glares at Aife when she sees her standing in front of her. "Get away from me!"

"Honey what's wrong?" Aife asked.

"Bo and Arin ate chocolate made by an Eris!" Alex shouts.

Bo jumps on her feet surprising Aife. "I don't want anything to do with you. You're nothing to me!"

"Calm down," Aife said. "Is this how you speak to the woman who raised you?"

"You raised me until I was eight and then you left me!"

"Are you still made about that? I'm trying to make up for it now."

"That's not going to work. Stay away from me!" Bo shoves Aife away and heads to the door.

"Bo Bo stop!" Kenzi said as she blocks her friend.

"Get out of my way Kenz!."

"Okay we are having a talk!" Aife said as she pulls Bo back.

Bo takes a swing at Aife who dodges it. She turns her daughter around and holds her in a headlock.

"Speak nicely; I remember I taught you that."

Bo tries to pull away but her mother is stronger and her attempts to escape or futile. She finds herself falling into unconsciousness. Everyone looks at them, unsure of what to do. Alex turns to look at Arin who is stirring awake.

"Uh oh," Alex said. "Mom I think it's best if you leave the room."

"I think I can take care of myself," Ailey replies.

A quick knock is heard and Kenzi looks so relieve to answer it.

"Hi, Kenzi , I've made the…" Lauren said. She is shocked when Kenzi hugs her.

"I've never been so happy to see you before," Kenzi said. She pulls the doctor into the room. The emergence of the beautiful blonde doctor causes everyone to look at Lauren.

"Oh great, now hotpants is going to be in a room full of succubuses, it's like shoving a lamb into a room full of wolves," Kenzi whispers to herself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lewis," Lauren said nervously as she looks around the room.

Isabeau, Ailey and Aife looked at Lauren with interest and in Aife's eyes it was more predatory. Aife releases Bo from her grip and walks over to Lauren.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Aife said as she reaches her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Lauren said. She goes to shake Aife's hand but someone pulls her back, it was Kenzi.

"Introductions later, time to fix the Bo-Bo and Rin-Rin," Kenzi said.

"Yes right," Lauren said as she takes out the syringes.

"I suggest Rin-RIn first since she is waking up," Alex calls out.

Lauren makes her way over to Arin and sticks the syringe into her arm. Arin collapses back on her chair as she was slowly awakening. Lauren goes back to Bo and sticks a new syringe into Bo's arm.

"Okay, there that should do it. " Lauren said with a smile as she looks at Bo.

"I'm surprised you made the antidote that quick," Kenzi said.

"It was very simple actually. The chocolate was blocking all the neurons in the hippocampus that was associated with everyday emotions like being happy or sad. The chocolate left neurons associated with discord, like envy or anger unblock so that those were the type of emotions they were acting on. Those emotions stems from things they were keeping lock inside. To reverse the process I just unblocked the neurons with some of the ingredients in the chocolate, mix with alpha and beta subunit proteins to bind to the neurons which will eventually unblock them." Lauren states.

Everyone in the room stares at her in confusion.

"They will get better," Lauren simplifies.

Everyone nods their head in understanding.

"Please take a seat Dr. Lewis," Isabeau said with a smile.

"Okay," Lauren said as takes her seat by Bo.

"So Dr. Lewis, how has Bo been treating you?" Aife asked as takes a seat by Lauren, clearly invading her personal space.

"Huh?" Lauren said in shock.

"Whoa back off saber tooth," Kenzi said as she pulls Lauren away. She earns a glare from Aife. Someone else pulls Lauren away from Kenzi and she sees that it is Ailey.

"Dr. Lewis, I think it is time to not keep secrets anymore," Ailey said. "You're too valuable."

"Why doesn't anyone pull Ailey away from the doctor?" Aife asked angrily.

"Because I don't look like I'm going to eat her!" Ailey retorts.

Aife shrugs her shoulders because she knows it's true.

Lauren looks around the room, a little frightened by the powerful characters in the room.

"Stop it you two, you're making her nervous," Isabeau said calmly as she pull Lauren away from Ailey. "I've heard many great things about you Dr. Lewis."

"You have?" Lauren asked in shock.

"Yes, you have been such a savior to the Fae," Isabeau said. "I would you to work for the Light Fae, as our doctor. What do you say?"

"Umm, I heard that humans have to be claimed?" Lauren answers. "And Light Fae?"

"I'm sure we can work something out. You're not just any human," Isabeau said. "The Fae are separated into two clans, the Light and the Dark. "

'If something can be arranged where I'm not claimed then I would be happy to. The secrecy was like walking on eggshells," Lauren replies.

Isabeau smiled and nodded. Lauren smiles back and walks back over to Bo who wakes up.

"Lauren?" Bo said when she sees the doctor. A big grin appears on her face.

"You're finally awake," Aife said as she walks over to Bo.

"Aife!" Bo shouts. She immediately sits up and blocks Lauren as if to defend her.

Aife laughs at Bo's response. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything."

Bo calms down a little and turns to Lauren. "What am I doing here?"

"You ate some chocolate that was created by an Eris and it made you act a certain way," Lauren answers.

"The case?" Bo asked.

"We'll have to work on that later," Kenzi adds.

Arin wakes up while they were discussing things. She rubs her jaw which was in pain. "What happened?"

"You ate chocolate that made you act crazy," Alex answers.

"What do you mean by act crazy?" Arin asked.

"Well you destroyed dad's car and you spray painted traitor on mom's car," Alex said. He left out the event with her and the morrigan to further protect her from embarrassment.

"Oh my God!" Arin said as she lays her head back down on the chair. "Mother I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; I'll just pretend that you weren't in the right state of mind." Ailey said. "You have to thank Dr. Lewis for helping you and Bo."

"Thank you Lauren," Arin said.

Bo grabs Lauren in a hug as a way to say thank you.

"You're welcome," Lauren replies with a smile.

"Yay, the teams back," Kenzi said. "Now it's time to take down the Eris."

Bo and Arin look at Kenzi in surprise as she mentions the Eris. They still think that everyone else doesn't know about Lauren's involvement with the Fae.

"Its okay, Lauren was hired to be the doctor of the Light?" Kenzi said.

"What do you mean hired?" Arin said in shock.

"We think that someone with her talents, we want her to work for us," Isabeau said.

"What about the claim rules?"Arin asked.

"I think I can work around that. I will speak to your grandfather," Isabeau replies.

Arin swallows hard at the answer. She felt manipulated. If this could happen then her agreement with her father should be broken. "I have to go." Arin gets up and leaves.

Ailey sees this and follows her.

"Why doesn't Arin look happy?" Bo asked.

Everyone turns and watches as Arin walks out, then followed by Ailey.

"Where are you going?" Ailey asked.

"To speak to father," Arin said angrily.

"About what?' Ailey asked.

"About my engagement, he tricked me into agreeing to marry Brendan because it was the only way to protect Lauren from being claim. Now that we can hire humans, I think that means I can break off the engagement."

"No, you will not. It will embarrass our family."

"This is a new century; I should be able to choose for myself."

"Think about how this marriage can help our family."

Tears fell through Arin's eyes as stared angrily at her mother. She takes a look at her mother's car. The words traitor was painted in big letters, all around her car. "I understand why I painted those words." She turns and walks away.

"Arin!" Ailey calls out, but Arin ignores her. Ailey stares at the disappearing figure of her daughter, her heart was conflicted. She did not know if she should choose her daughter's happiness or the political advancement of her family. Connections were important and in a community, the relationships between the noble families were volatile. A marriage that could bring alliances together would be beneficial.

Everyone in the room sat in silence as they wondered what was wrong with Arin. Ailey comes into the house with a grave face.

"What happened?" Isabeau asked.

"We just had an argument," Ailey said.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"Just personal things," Ailey answers. "Mother can I borrow your car, I can't drive my own."

"Yes." She walks over to Ailey and hands her the key. Ailey turns and walks back towards the door.

Lauren gets up and follows her, much to the confusion of Bo.

"Mrs. Pavlova, wait," Lauren said as she follows her outside.

"What is it?" Ailey asked.

"The disagreement between you and Arin, it had something to do with her engagement to Dr. Cassidy right?"

"You know about the engagement?"

"Dr. Cassidy told me."

"Do you know why there is an engagement?"

"No, but I know it isn't Arin's choice."

"Actually it was, since it was the only one to keep you from being claimed," Ailey states.

"What?" Lauren asked. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Her father found out that you were the one who helped with the Fae virus. In order to protect you from being claimed or killed, Arin stupidly decided to bargain with him. "

"Arin," Lauren said in disbelief. She couldn't believe Arin would sacrifice her own happiness to protect her. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Ailey turns away from Lauren.

"You agree with this?"

"It's complicated."

"I think your daughter's happiness is more important than any other reason."

"You don't understand!" Ailey said defensively.

"Then help me understand."

"You're human; it wouldn't make sense to you."

"A lot of things have happened this week and sometimes it doesn't make sense but I think I have managed dam well in your world. "

Ailey had no more excuses to throw at Lauren because right now her justification of the engagement did not seem right to her anymore. "I can't talk about this now." She turns and walks towards Isabeau's car. Lauren looks bites the side of her cheek in anger as she watches Ailey drive away.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

Lauren turns in surprise as she sees Bo standing behind her. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long? So what was that all about?"

Lauren wasn't sure if she should tell Bo about the engagement thing. It wasn't her place too. It should be Arin's decision to. "Nothing much. What about you case?"

Bo studies Lauren, for a while. She knew that there was something going on but she wasn't going to push Lauren to tell her. "We're going to the mental institution to find the Eris. How do you feel about going undercover?

"Me?"

"Yeah, there in need of a psychiatrist and I think you would make a great one." Bo pulls Lauren closer to her and wraps her arms around the blonde."

"Will you be there with me?" Lauren asked, a giant grin on her lips.

"I'm your personal patient," Bo said as she leans in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Kenzi said as she comes out of the house. Alex follows closely behind.

"We were her first," Bo counters as she gives Lauren a quick peck.

"Well chop chop lovebirds, we have a Fae to take down," Kenzi said.

"Let's go Team Human!" Alex said as he

"Team Human?" Bo asked in confusion.

"Oh, Team Human and Bo." Alex said.

"When did you become human?" Bo asked.

"Earlier today," Alex said proudly.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Bo whispers to Lauren.

"Nope, all Kenzi," Lauren whisperers back.

"Thought so," Bo said.

"Ooh how about Succu-man team," Alex suggest.

"No, just no," Kenzi said as she shakes her head.

"It sounded better in my head," Alex said in embarrassment.

"How about the lets get going team?" Bo said.

"That doesn't make…..oh," Alex said as he realizes what Bo really means.

Bo shakes her head as she takes Lauren hand in her own. The couple walks towards Bo's car, followed by the Alenzi duo.


End file.
